Passion Texane
by Lalwenderose
Summary: Difficile quand on était oméga d'échapper à la séduction de Jared Padalacki ! Jensen n'y avait pas échappé. Pour lui, il avait tout quitté, épousant le bel acteur, encore inconnu du public, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. A présent Jared était célèbre il ressurgissait dans la vie de Jensen, plus arrogant que jamais. Oubliant qu'il s'était rendu coupable de trahison et d'abandon
1. Chapter 1

**_Passion Texane_ (version Supernatural RPF)**

**Note 1** : Oui je sais, on dirait le nom du nouveau burger qui vient de sortir chez Mcdo mais bon… pas trouvé mieux !

**Disclaimer** : les acteurs mènent leur propre vie, etc. D'ailleurs l'histoire n'est même pas de moi j'ai repris l'histoire du livre Passion Gitane de Lynne Graham. Je m'amuse juste à mettre des personnages que j'aime bien dans une belle histoire que j'ai aimé. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je fais juste une grande publicité ! Donc je répète je ne suis auteur de rien du tout !

**Résumé** : Difficile quand on était oméga d'échapper à la séduction de Jared Padalacki ! Un charme qui tenait moins à son physique superbe qu'à cette aura de virilité conquérante, cette sensualité à fleur de peau qui émanait de lui et attiraient irrésistiblement.

Jensen n'y avait pas échappé. Pour lui, il avait tout quitté, coupant les ponts avec sa famille, épousant le bel acteur, encore inconnu du public, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

A présent Jared était célèbre, il ressurgissait dans la vie de Jensen, plus arrogant que jamais. Oubliant qu'il s'était rendu coupable de trahison et d'abandon…

**Note 2** : Ceci est une fiction Omega§Verse avec des alphas, des betas et des omégas. Je fournirais un lien pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas vraiment cet univers. En quelques mots :

** - Betas** : majeure partie de la population, ils ont les mêmes caractéristiques que nous.

** - Alphas** : fait parti de l'un des stades avancés de l'évolution. Sont très forts et intelligents mais extrêmement instinctifs et protecteur si ce n'est territorial. Leurs sens sont extrêmement développés. Aussi, les femelles Alpha possèdent un sexe masculin. Ils sont beaucoup respectés dans la société.

** Détails à savoir** : comme les chiens ou les loups, leur sexe est pourvu d'un baculum : lorsqu'ils couchent avec leur partenaire, la base de leur sexe se met lentement à enfler. Alors qu'ils cessent de bouger, leur sexe poursuit son expansion jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur soient impossible de se retirer du vagin. Cette phase du coït s'appelle le « lien ».

** - Omégas** : fait parti de l'autre stade avancé de l'évolution. Qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles, ils peuvent enfanter. Dans la plupart des fictions les omégas pendant longtemps n'avaient pas de droits c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient considéré comme des objets, ils ne servaient qu'à enfanter. Après plusieurs années et de lutte acharnée pour changer la situation, ils ont obtenus, de façon générale les mêmes droits que tous les autres citoyens. Ils ont un instinct et une empathie très développés.

** Détails à savoir **: les omégas ont des périodes de « heat » : de « chaleur » (même si dit comme ça, ça fait très animal…). Ces périodes varies de 5 à une semaine et généralement elles sont tous les trois mois (mais cela dépend des fictions : certaines font avoir leur oméga en avoir chaque mois, d'autres une fois tous les six mois…)

** - Les** **dynamiques** : Les dynamiques les plus connues : beta/beta, alpha/omega : les alphas et les omégas répondent chacun à leurs besoins instinctifs se complétant chacun de façon optimale. Après rien n'empêche Alpha/beta et Beta/oméga. Cependant les omégas ne peuvent véritablement se lier qu'avec un alpha et la réciproque est aussi vraie.

Voilà c'est généralement le b.a.-ba que l'omega§verse sert. Après bien entendu chaque auteur transforme un peu l'univers selon ses envies.

**Note 3** : ce sont donc les vrais acteurs de supernatural que j'utilise comme personnages de cette histoire et non les perso de SPN.

* * *

Chapitre 1.

- Sourie, Misha ! Je te promets qu'on reste pas longtemps.

Dans l'ascenseur qui les emmenait jusqu'à l'appartement de Danneel, Misha adressa à Jensen un sourire chaleureux.

- C'est vrai, reconnu-t-il, je suis un peu fatigué du dernier tournage. Et c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir… Et puis tu m'as tellement parlé de Danneel, il fallait que je la rencontre au moins une fois.

Le jeune oméga lui décrocha une moue malicieuse.

- Autant te prévenir tout de suite Misha : Danneel et moi, on est très différents l'un de l'autre. C'est peut-être une oméga mais j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir une alpha devant moi la plupart du temps.

- Tant que ça ? Vous êtes allés dans la même école pourtant non ?

L'origine de leur différence résidait sans doute dans le fait que ses parents l'avaient élevé de façon conformiste, étant des traditionalistes purs, alors que ceux de Danneel, libéraux, avaient participé activement à la revendication de nouveaux droits pour les omégas.

Oui, ils avaient été camarades de classes, mais jamais à proprement dit amis même s'ils faisaient partis de la poignée d'oméga qui étaient dans cette école. Pétulante, espiègle, extravertie, Danneel était très populaire parmi ses condisciples et d'une classe à l'autre, elle avait toujours joué un rôle de leader, immanquablement entourée d'une petite cour de fidèles qui buvaient ses paroles et applaudissaient à toutes ses initiatives.

Jensen à l'inverse de la brillante Danneel, était timide et réservé et, de ce fait, presque toujours tenue à l'écart des bavardages et des complots de la classe. Pas étonnant, dans ces conditions, que ses relations avec Danneel aient seulement été formelles. Dès la fin de leur scolarité, ils s'étaient perdus de vue et il avait fallu une rencontre fortuite, voici quelques mois, pour qu'ils refassent connaissance et apprennent à se découvrir. Avec sa franchise habituelle, Danneel avait fait amende honorable. Si elle avait traité Jensen durement à l'époque, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle était jalouse de lui. Jalouse car malgré sa personnalité introvertie, Jensen était déjà à l'époque un très bel oméga qui se faisait beaucoup remarqué.

Par fierté autant que par délicatesse, Jensen avait prétendu ne pas en avoir souffert. En réalité le souvenir de cette scolarité mal vécue pesait encore sur lui.

Enfant solitaire, élevé comme un bibelot précieux par des parents fortunés qui l'avaient adopté tout jeune, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir fait parti de la bande de Danneel. Hélas, l'éducation rigide qu'il avait reçu de ses parents adoptifs l'empêchait d'extériorisé ses sentiments. Dans la splendide villa des Ackles où régnait un ordre glacé, nul n'élevait jamais le ton et les démonstrations un peu vives – qu'elles soient de colère ou de tendresse – n'étaient pas de mise. Entre un père banquier, homme sévère plongé dans les affaires et une mère conformiste, parfaite maitresse de maison et vigilante éducatrice, le petit Jensen avait grandi à l'écart du monde, nourri de préceptes moraux à l'instar de sa condition d'oméga, et de consignes strictes, qu'il s'efforçait d'appliquer à la lettre pour plaire à ses exigeants parents comme un bon petit oméga l'aurait fait.

Poupée docile et silencieuse, garçon apparemment choyé et secrètement malheureux, il vivait coupé des enfants de son âge, en dépit de son inscription dans un collège chic. Jamais cependant, il n'avait songé à se révolter… A ses yeux Donna et Alan Ackles étaient la perfection même et il se devait de leur ressembler.

En grandissant, il avait donc continué à se conformer au modèle qu'ils lui proposaient même si parfois une part de lui, luttait contre son instinct d'oméga de se plier, de se soumettre. De petit garçon modèle, il était devenu un jeune homme irréprochable, sans soupçonner un seul instant que la révolte inconsciente, accumulée au cours de tant d'années d'obéissance, allait finir par éclater et par bouleverser son existence. Par faire craquer le vernis de la fausse personnalité fabriquée par ses parents.

- On est arrivé Jensen.

Tiré brusquement de ses réflexions par la voix amicale de Misha, il aperçut par la porte grande ouverte le brouhaha que formaient les invités de Danneel.

_Bon sang je sens déjà le mal de crâne se pointer !_

Émergeant d'un groupe animé où l'on riait à gorge déployée, la belle oméga accourut vers eux avec de grands gestes de bienvenue. Rousse aux yeux vifs et mobiles, elle portait une minijupe moulante en jersey scintillant accompagnée d'un audacieux bustier de satin noir, très échancré, dont le décolleté était souligné de strass.

- Te voila enfin Jensen ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas… !

- Pardonne-moi Danneel. Ma baby-sitter était en retard.

- Tu es tout excusé mon chou.

Le regard brillant de Danneel se posa sur Misha et elle ajouta à son intention :

- Difficile, n'est-ce pas, d'arracher notre ami à la compagnie de ses petits monstres ?

Visiblement amusé par tant de décontraction, Misha regarda Jensen chaleureusement avant de répondre :

- C'est vrai mais je comprends Jensen. Quand on est un oméga non lié qui a élevé deux enfants seul, on se sent doublement responsable.

Danneel le considéra d'un air intrigué, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Vous parlez d'expérience ?

Jensen étouffa le rire menaçant de pointer le bout de son nez et pris la situation en main avant que cela ne dérape entre l'oméga et l'alpha.

- Danneel Harris… Misha Collins.

Le visage de Danneel changea totalement d'expression.

- C'est donc vous Misha ? Le nouvel acteur qui commence à faire parler de lui ? Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Venez, je vais vous montrer le bar. J'ai justement besoin d'un coup de main.

Sans lui demander son avis, elle l'entrainait déjà avec autorité.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais… c'est une alpha dans l'âme._

Jensen mordait à présent de plus en plus fort sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire et garder sur son visage une expression la plus neutre possible.

- Attendez… Il faut que j'aide Jensen à retirer d'abord son manteau.

Danneel haussa les épaules et roula des yeux de façon exaspérée.

- Jensen est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin de vous pour aller au vestiaire ! Pas vrai, mon chou ?

Jensen laissa échapper un petit rire malgré lui, une lueur amusée dans le regard quand il vit que Misha avait l'air complètement dépassé par les événements.

_Pauvre Misha _!

A peine arrivé et déjà pris en main par leur hôtesse. Fallait-il s'en étonner ? Pas vraiment…. Danneel Harris, photographe réputée, n'avait pas froid eux yeux et comme elle savait que Misha n'était qu'un ami pour Jensen, elle tentait sa chance.

- Allé, suivez-moi Misha.

Trop bien élevé et gentil pour résister à cette pressante invitation, l'alpha se laissa emmener jusqu'au bar, non sans couler vers Jensen un regard chargé de regret.

Resté seul, le jeune homme pénétra avec une certaine appréhension dans le vaste salon décoré de façon ultramoderne, là où se tenait la réception. De nature introvertie quand il n'était pas dans son milieu, Jensen fuyait généralement les mondanités et il avait fallu que Danneel fasse des pieds et des mains pour qu'il consente à venir ce soir.

Par chance, il trouva moins de monde que prévu dans l'immense salon où les invités, par petits groupes, discutaient avec un verre ou une assiette à la main. A la faveur de la lumière tamisée qui noyait d'ombre certains endroits de la pièce, Jensen avança parmi les gens sans être remarqué, heureux de cet anonymat qui l'arrangeait. Et puisque personne ne se souciait de lui, autant qu'il s'installe confortablement dans un des canapés du salon.

Il allait s'assoir quand la douce musique de rock, qui dominait le brouhaha des conversations, cessa brusquement. Alors, dans le calme revenu, un rire masculin, sonore, se fit entendre. Ce rire éclatant, allègre, vibrant de sensualité fit tressaillir Jensen. Un seul alpha, à sa connaissance, savait rire de cette façon…

_Non… impossible ça ne peut pas être lui…. Ça ne peut pas être… _

Parcouru d'un frisson glacé, il tourna machinalement la tête en direction de ce rire. L'homme était très grand, musclé, les cheveux châtains mi longs, il était installé à l'autre bout de la pièce sur un canapé proche de la baie vitrée, dans la pose nonchalante d'un homme peu concerné par son entourage. Et pourtant, en cet instant, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Une femme oméga juste à côté de Jensen, le bouscula sans ménagement et murmura d'une voix étranglée :

- C'est lui, c'est bien lui !

_Oh man ! Fuck my life !_

Jensen, le cœur battant la chamade, se mit à scruter l'homme. De loin, dans la pénombre, il n'arrivait pas à distingué les traits, mais la puissante silhouette et le profil d'aigle qui se découpait sur la vitre bleutée ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à lui, qu'à Jared !

Comme il aurait aimé se tromper. Mais la silhouette de Jared, qui tant de fois avait hanté ses nuits sans sommeil, était inoubliable. Qui d'autre d'ailleurs, aurait réussi par sa seule présence à faire converger vers lui tous les regards ? D'omégas et de betas non liés ou liés d'ailleurs. Le magnétisme de ses gestes était fascinant, et son regard…

Oui difficile quand on était oméga d'échapper à la séduction de Jared Padalecki ou alias l'Apha le plus séducteur et coureur de jupon que la terre est connu ! Oui bon, c'est _vrai_ il exagérait… Mais pas tant que ça !

Ici même, malgré la lumière insuffisante, son charme jouait. Un charme qui tenait moins à son physique superbe qu'à cette aura de virilité conquérante, cette sensualité bestiale, qui émanait de lui et drainait même à distance et au milieu de brouhaha, l'attention de tous les invités.

Jensen, comme tous les autres omégas présents dans ce salon, ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de l'altière silhouette… Et soudain, il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il reçut de plein fouet le regard perçant de ses incroyables yeux hazel.

_Merde ! Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu !_

Pris de panique, il se hâta de quitter le salon, courant se réfugier s'instinct dans la chambre de Danneel. Ses jambes le portaient à peine et il s'effondra sur le lit, haletant et désemparé.

Dès qu'il recouvrit un peu de calme, il se morigéna :

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je fais à me cacher ici ? Je suis plus celui que j'étais avant tout ça. Et en plus je n'ai jamais été lâche de ma vie ! je vais pas commencé maintenant. Allé Jensen, remue toi !_

Cinq ans avaient passé. Devenu par la force des choses un jeune homme lucide et responsable, il n'aurait pas dû s'affoler ainsi, à la seul vue de Jared.

Et puis sa présence à la réception relevait surement du hasard. Danneel, très lancée dans la haute société, connaissait beaucoup de monde. L'une de ses relations avait dû lui amener Jared de passage à LA…

Oui, il n'allait pas s'alarmer pour une rencontre fortuite. Et il n'avait pas de raison pour qu'il se sente gêné, vu qu'après tout Jared était celui des deux qui avait le plus de chose à se reprocher. Il avait choisis de l'abandonner il y a cinq ans et d'ignorer l'existence de leurs deux fils, choisissant à la place sa carrière d'acteur et son image d'alpha célibataire indomptable.

A demi rassuré il décida de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Avant de sortir toutefois, il s'inspecta d'un œil critique dans le grand miroir de la penderie. Avec soulagement il nota que ses cheveux châtains-blonds étaient toujours coiffés de cette manière un peu désordonnée qui accentuait son charme, et que son pull à col V à manches longues le moulait divinement, tout aussi bien que son jeans noir qui accentuait la jolie forme bombée de ses fesses.

Il nota néanmoins que son regard était un peu vitreux et son teint pâle. Il alla faire un tour dans la salle de bains pour se rafraichir le visage. Il se sécha et quand il releva la tête il vit que le noir de ces cils mouillés faisait encore plus ressortir le vert de ses yeux et que ses lèvres avaient un peu rougis. Avec cette expression toujours un peu altérée de ses yeux, on aurait cru, si on ne le connaissait pas, qu'il venait de s'adonner à une partie de jambe en l'air.

Mais bon qui remarquerait son malaise ? Personne à part peut-être certains alphas. Les gens sont en général peu observateurs. Mais s'il croisait de nouveau Jared, celui-ci s'en apercevrait tout de suite, même pour un alpha ses sens étaient extrêmement développés, et il était pourvu d'une redoutable intuition.

Quelques phrases lui revinrent en mémoire : « Une jolie poupée, un petit oméga obéissant, c'est ce que tes parents on fait de toi _babe_… Mais comme une poupée tu ne vivra jamais vraiment Jensen.»

La voix sarcastique de Jared était encore si présente que l'oméga frissonna et se détourna instinctivement du miroir. L'image qu'il lui renvoyait ne lui montrait que trop que Jared avait raison, il était devenu cet oméga soumis aux moindre désires de ses parents, cet oméga que Jared avait délaissé puis abandonné comme s'il avait été un jouet devenu inutile.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, arrachant Jensen à ses tristes réflexions. Danneel venait d'entrer l'air scandalisé.

- C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ? Et moi qui croyait te faire plaisir en t'invitant ce soir pour que tu t'amuses et te détendes un peu !

Que pouvait il répondre ? Danneel était à des milliers de kilomètres de se douter…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jensen ? T'es tout pâle !

- Euh je me sentais pas vraiment bien, alors je suis venu voir si tu avais quelque chose pour faire passer ça dans l'armoire de ta salle de bains.

- Oh mon chou, t'as vraiment pas l'habitude des soirées hein ?

_Euh non pas vraiment…_

D'un geste autoritaire, Danneel avança une chaise à son ami.

- Assied toi, on va discuter un peu le temps que tu te sente mieux.

Danneel venait de se laisser tomber sur le lit, en face de Jensen. Son regard inquisiteur laissait présager une longue suite de question. Comment les esquiver ?

- Je t'assure que tout va bien Danneel. Et puis, qu'est-ce que vont dire tes invités, si la maitresse de maison a disparu ?

- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça, il ne s'en apercevrons même pas ! J'ai tout bien organisé.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, Misha est au bar, Chris s'occupe du buffet et Sophia s'occupe des musiques d'ambiance.

Jensen ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout Danneel. Comment as-tu réussi à transformer Misha en barman ?

- Eh bien… on peut pas dire qu'il en était ravi. Mais ça se voyait tellement que c'était un garçon trop bien élevé pour refuser, que j'ai pas résisté. D'ailleurs à propos de Misha…

Avec l'air excité d'une petite fille curieuse, Danneel venait de baissé le son de sa voix.

- Raconte moi tout Jensen. Où l'as-tu raconté ? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment tout sage tout le temps ou ce n'est qu'une façade ?

- Bon tu sais déjà qu'il est acteur, je l'ai rencontré sur le tournage de _Le fantôme de mon ex-fiancée_ où il jouait un rôle secondaire. Alors que j'étais entrain de le maquiller, il n'arrêtait pas de parler tellement il était excité. On aurait dit un petit garçon. On avait vraiment bien discuté, alors on a décidé de se revoir autour d'un café et puis au fur et à mesure de nos sorties on est devenu vraiment ami.

- Ami ? rien qu'ami ?

Danneel le regardait suspicieusement, et Jensen secoua la tête en rigolant.

- Oui ! je t'assure ! Misha est veuf, il a perdu sa femme il y a quelques années et il n'est pas disposé encore à chercher réellement quelqu'un, et moi tu connais ma situation je n'ai pas envie de me relier avec qui que ce soit.

Danneel ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Misha est veuf ? sérieusement ?!

- Oui… il a perdu sa femme d'une leucémie et je crois qu'au fond il ne s'en est pas encore remis.

- Argh ! maintenant je me sens coupable, je vais aller le voir pour le relever de ses fonctions de barman pour la soirée.

Jensen eut un grand sourire.

- Aussi Danneel, si tu veux tenter ta chance fait le mais sincèrement. Misha est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il a réussi à gardé une âme d'enfant malgré ce qu'il a traversé. Et c'est mon meilleur ami, alors j'insiste si c'est pas sérieux tu l'oublis d'accord ?

- Oh mais qui est cet oméga protecteur qui sort ses griffes ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Jensen ?!

- Oh la ferme Danneel.

- Aoutch ça fait mal ! Et puis ne t'en fait pas pour Misha va, je crois qu'il a déjà quelqu'un en vu.

- Comment ça ?

- Toi voyons ! Rien qu'a voir comment il te regardait quand je l'ai arraché de toi, je suis sure qu'il est déjà bien amoureux.

- Tu divagues Danneel. Aucun de nous deux ne veut se lier pendant encore longtemps.

- Peut être qu'il a seulement voulu t'apprivoiser en disant cela ? Et puis où est passé l'oméga passionné qui en terminale s'était fait enlevé par son mystérieux amant ? Tu n'avais que dix-huit ans en plus ! c'était tellement… !

Jensen était devenu livide. Il détestait qu'on évoque son passé. Surtout l'époque de ses dix huit ans où sa vie entière avait changée.

- En sept ans j'ai eu le temps de murir. Et je suis devenu une personne raisonnable et responsable. Surtout que j'ai deux enfants à élever seul.

Danneel s'esclaffa.

- C'est du moins ce que tu t'efforce de croire ! Mais si tu veux mon avis tu fais fausse route Jensen. Pour te punir d'une erreur de jeunesse tu es prêt a enterrer ta vie d'oméga non lié. C'est une grossière erreur tu es encore trop jeune ! Tu n'as que vingt-cinq ans !

- Je dois m'occuper de mes enfants.

- Certes je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais la maternité ne suffit pas a remplir la vie d'un oméga ! Et un jour où l'autre tu regretteras surement ce sacrifice. D'autant plus que Misha accepterait volontiers de t'aider à les élever…

Exaspéré Jensen gratifia son amie d'un sourire narquois.

- Ecoute Danneel si tu trouve Misha si parfait tente ta chance.

- Jamais de la vie mon chou ! Je ne marche pas sur les platebandes d'autres personnes par principe.

Danneel était peut-être un peu énervante mais pour une oméga elle avait une très grande empathie et elle se trompait rarement dans ces choses là. Et si elle avait raison, il devrait s'expliquer avec Misha. Pas question de lui donner de faux espoirs.

_- Oh my god !_ J'allais oublier de te dire le plus important ! Figures toi que le célèbre acteur Jared Padalecki est parmi nous ce soir !

Jensen tenta de paraitre étonné.

- Ici même ?

- Oui ! C'est Genevieve, un top-modèle que j'ai fait travailler en Italie l'été dernier, qui me l'a amené. Tu imagines la pub que ça va me faire d'avoir cet acteur chez moi !

- On dit qu'il a beaucoup de talent…

- S'il n'avait que du talent ! T'as vu le morceau d'Alpha de choix qu'il est ? J'avais déjà vu des films de lui mais ils ne lui rendent pas justice. Il est tellement plus beau, fort, bestial dans la réalité ! En le voyant ce soir, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé !

Jensen, alors que cette conversation le mettait au supplice, réussit à plaisanter.

- Si je comprends bien tu es entrain de perdre la tête pour le beau Jared Padalecki ?

- Moi ? je suis pas si folle ! Ce genre d'alpha, encore plus que tout autre, est à fuir comme la peste. On peut l'admirer à distance mais les omégas imprudents qui essayent de s'en approcher doivent y perdre beaucoup.

- Tu exagères !

- Non. Ce type d'alpha nourrit une passion égoïste pour lui-même et sa carrière, les omégas de sa vie ne sont que des figurants ou des esclaves voués à célébré le culte du « grand alpha » si tu veux mon avis.

Sidéré parce qu'il savait à quel point Danneel avait raison, Jensen tentait de ne pas céder au brusque malaise qui l'assaillit.

- En plus j'ai entendu de source sure qu'il ne s'est jamais lié avec aucun oméga !

Soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Misha ! s'écria Danneel.

- Eh oui Danneel. Tous tes invités ont bien été servis je suis donc venus retrouver Jensen. Tu viens Jen ?

Avec un air d'autorité qui laissa Danneel figée sur place, il offrit son bras à Jensen et le guida à travers le grand salon jusqu'à un canapé libre où il se laissa tomber, encore mal remis du maelström émotionnel qu'il traversait.

Misha avait apporter deux verres de punch qu'il posa sur la table basse devant eux. D'un geste machinal Jensen porta le verre à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est fort ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, admit Misha. Il est corsé comme Danneel je dirais…

A cela tout deux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Puis Misha continua à déblatérer sur Danneel pour se venger de son traitement. Mais depuis quelques secondes Jensen ne l'écoutait plus, il venait d'apercevoir Jared de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Il s'agissait bien de lui. Cette pose nonchalante, mélange d'élégance et de décontraction, n'appartenait qu'à lui. Lui seul était capable de s'adosser ainsi à un canapé avec cette aisance désinvolte, et de réussir, par un simple mouvement de bras ou croisement de jambes, à mettre en valeur les lignes superbes de son corps athlétique.

Fasciné, Jensen ne pouvait détacher les yeux de lui. Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva : leurs regards se croisèrent. Choc intense, violent, très bref. Car Jared presque aussitôt détourna le visage. Délibérément semble-t-il. Comme si la vue de Jensen ne lui inspirait que mépris ou impatience agacée.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas venu seul à cette réception. Pressée contre lui sur le canapé, une jeune oméga brune, pulpeuse, visiblement énamourée, chuchotait à son oreille et, sans la moindre retenue, promenait sa main aux longs ongles carminés sur la cuisse de Jared.

Le ballet répétitif de ses doigts fébriles et caressants ressemblait si fort à un acte de possession que Jensen troublé, tremblant et presque envieux, dut faire un effort surhumain pour s'arracher de sa contemplation.

_Je peux pas rester ici_.

Vite fallait qu'il se lèvre, qu'il trouve un prétexte pour se casser d'ici. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les oreilles bourdonnantes, Jensen se tourna vers Misha. Souriant, son verre à la main celui-ci était entrain de lui parler… mais de quoi ? Allé courage ! Il pouvait invoquer une fatigue soudaine ou un malaise dû à l'alcool. Misha accepterait de la raccompagner s'il le lui demandait.

- Misha…

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais…

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Le regard magnétique de Jared, qu'il sentait de nouveau rivé sur lui, lui ôtait jusqu'à l'usage de la parole. Comme un oiseau fasciné par un serpent, il ne songeait même pas à se débattre. Tous les visages, hormis celui de Jared s'estompait autour de lui, le laissant apeuré et démuni face à celui qui s'approchait inexorablement…

- Mon dieu, comme le monde est petit !

A présent il était devant lui, le dominant de sa haute stature et de son regard arrogant. A côté de lui, presque au même moment, Danneel venait de surgir et annonçait d'une voix claironnante :

- Jensen, j'ai l'immense plaisir de te présenter le grand acteur…

Jared la coupa d'un ton impatienté.

- Pas besoin de faire les présentations. Jensen et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances.

Danneel écarquilla les yeux, médusée.

- Vous… vous connaissez déjà ? Mais depuis quand ? où vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Le regard perçant de la jeune femme semblait exiger une réponse. Avec un soupire perfide, Jared se tourna vers Jensen. En lui laissant le soin de répondre, il semblait de se délecter à l'avance de son embarras.

_Espèce d'enfoiré…_

- Je… j'ai connu Jared… à Paris, répondit-il.

- Paris ?

Stupéfaits, Danneel et Misha avaient posé la question en même temps. Plus que gêné, Jensen jeta à Jared un coup d'œil affolé.

_Tais-toi! il s'agit de notre vie privée et cela ne regarde personne !_

Il espérait que le message était passé, mais visiblement, même s'il l'avait reçu, Jared commença à expliquer :

- Oui, on s'est connu à Paris à mes débuts. J'y avais été envoyé par mon oncle, je devais y rester pendant un an le temps d'améliorer considérablement mon jeu d'acteur auprès d'une connaissance de mon oncle. J'habitais dans un petit atelier mansardé riche de mon seul talent et des prestations que je jouais dans les petits théâtres, pas vrai Jen ?

Il se pencha vers l'oméga et, d'une caresse impalpable, lissa la courbe de sa joue. Puis il se redressa et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Danneel dont la curiosité n'était pas satisfaite tenta de le retenir.

- Attendez Jared !

Trop tard il venait d'être happé, à l'autre bout du salon, par un groupe d'admirateurs…. Alors Danneel, le regard décidé s'assit à côté de Jensen et le prit par les épaules.

_- So…._ Tu as connu Jared à Paris et tu m'avais caché ça ! Allez, raconte-moi tout…

Misha, conscient du malaise de son ami, tenta de s'interposer.

- Danneel je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée… Jensen ne semble pas vraiment bien. Peut être plus tard ? tenta-il

Danneel fit la moue mais accepta en croisant le regard de Jensen. Lui faisant promettre de tout lui raconter plus tard, puis elle se leva et rejoint un autre groupe d'invités.

Jensen nota le regard désapprobateur de Misha sur Danneel.

- Danneel n'est pas méchante. Mais probablement par déformation professionnelle, elle est curieuse et impulsive. Et puis ce soir, la visite de Jared Padalecki et de ses hormones alphas a du lui tourner la tête comme à tous les autres omégas ici.

Misha eut un sourire crispé.

- Oui, cet alpha semble faire des ravages auprès de tous les omégas. Et tout à l'heur dès qu'il t'a parlé, t'es devenu pâle comme un mort.

- Vraiment ? murmura Jensen.

Misha hocha la tête d'un air désabusé

- Oui… cet homme n'est qu'un alpha trop sur de lui et mal élevé et pourtant tous les omégas sont fous de lui.

Jensen tressaillit, bizarrement irrité. En effet, même s'il pensait le plus grand mal de Jared, il supportait mal que Misha, tout à fait étranger à l'univers de l'autre acteur et du chemin qu'il avait parcouru, se permette de le juger de façon aussi lapidaire.

Tout en discutant ils étaient revenu dans le grand salon où se pressaient de nouveaux invités.

- Bonsoir Misha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Un grand blond distingué s'avançait vers eux, la main tendue. Un large sourire illumina les traits de Misha et les deux hommes, à peine réunis, entamèrent une discussion passionnée où il parlait de comptabilité à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Oui car avant avoir décidé de devenir acteur, Misha avait travaillé dans la société de son père en tant que comptable, le grand blond devait être une de ses connaissances de cette époque.

Jensen subitement délaissé, échangea quelques mots avec l'épouse de l'autre comptable, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers un coin plus tranquille du salon. Par malheur, Jared se trouvait justement de ce côté-là. Appuyé contre l'embrasure d'une porte, il accueillait avec un sourire un peu fat les effusions débordantes de la brunette qui l'accompagnait.

Misha en pleine analyse financière dut pourtant apercevoir l'autre acteur, car subitement, et avec une fougue inattendue, il entoura les épaules de Jensen d'un bras protecteur.

- Je crois que Jensen et moi on va s'en aller.

Il acquiesça avec un soulagement presque visible.

- Oui il se fait tard…

A vrai dire il s'en fichait éperdument de l'heure qu'il était. Obsédé par Jared et effrayé de constater l'impact qu'il avait encore sur ses sens en dépit des blessures du passé, il n'avait qu'une hâte : fuir cet endroit et oublier au plus vite cette rencontre.

Misha, lui aussi, semblait pressé de quitter les lieux et il le conduisit prestement jusqu'au vestibule à côté de l'entrée.

- Attends moi là Jen, je vais récupérer nos affaires je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Alors qu'il reparaissait Danneel pointa le nez dans le vestibule.

- Sérieusement Jen, tu pars déjà ?

- Si, répliqua Misha, Jensen se sent fatigué et moi je dois me réveiller tôt.

Jensen jeta à son amie un regard las.

- Désolé Danneel.

- Je comprend mon chou. Surtout n'oublie pas de m'appeler pour tout me raconter !

Après le brouhaha de la réception le calme du parking était impressionnant et plus que bienvenu. En se glissant sur le siège en cuir de la Porsche Jensen s'aperçut que ses mains et ses genoux tremblaient.

Misha aussi paraissait fébrile même s'il le montrait pas vraiment. Il le savait que grâce à son instinct d'empathe et parce que Misha venait de démarrer en trombe contrairement à ses habitudes.

D'une voix tendu Misha rompit soudain le silence qui pesait entre eux.

- Dis moi Jensen, à ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heur tu as été avec Jared dans le passé c'est ça ?

- Oui. J'étais en terminal, j'étais parti en vacances à Paris pour apprendre le français.

Répugnant à s'expliquer davantage, il se réfugia dans le silence. Oui il avait rencontré Jared lors de ses dix-huit ans et était tombé amoureux de lui au premier regard. Il avait ressentit ce lien que décrivait tout les livres quand les omégas rencontrait l'alpha qui leur était destiné, quand il rencontrait leur parfaite paire.

Aussi dix huit ans était l'âge de toutes les illusions. Surtout pour Jensen lui qui était un jeune homme sage, privé par une éducation rigide d'une vie affective normale. Trop longtemps sevré d'amour, il avait aimé à la première occasion sans discernement ni retenue.

Et il était sur d'avoir trouvé sa paire en Jared. Il avait entrevu à travers lui pour la première fois un univers différent de celui où l'enfermaient ses parents. Un monde enivrant, riche d'émotions et de sentiments exaltés, où il avait pénétré sans crainte. Heureux de se sentir vivre pleinement, enfin, et au côté de l'alpha de ses rêves.

Pourtant, en se jetant à corps perdu dans cet amour déraisonnable, il n'avait pas renié le monde des Ackles, étriqué mais rassurant. Très attaché à ses parents adoptifs, il espérait naïvement pouvoir rester le petit oméga adulé des Ackles tout en se liant à Jared.

Hélas, ce beau projet ne tenait aucun compte des personnalités intraitables et irrémédiablement antagonistes de Alan Ackles et de Jared Padalecki. L'un comme l'autre alpha entendaient exercer sur le destin de Jensen une domination exclusive et le jeune oméga, écartelé entre ces deux volontés, avait commencé à souffrir, incapable de combler ni son père, ni son alpha.

Avec des circonstances pareil, sa vie conjugale avait tourné court. Jared était jaloux mais infidèle et pour Alan Ackles, à l'affut de la moindre défaillance de son gendre, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de rassembler les preuves de l'adultère. Confronté à la vérité, Jensen s'était effondré et était rentrer chez ses parents.

Malheureusement, en dépit de leur séparation, voilà presque cinq ans, jamais Jared n'avait accepté à ce qu'on rompe le lien qu'il y avait entre lui et l'oméga. Même si à présent le lien était quasi inexistant.

Donc en théorie, il était toujours lié à Jared.

Même si dans son entourage chacun le pensait non lié et puis... il portait toujours sa marque même si elle s'était pratiquement effacée avec le temps.

- On est arrivé Jensen. Alors vraiment tu ne veux rien me raconté ?

La Porsche venait de stopper devant l'immeuble où Jensen occupait un petit appartement. La main sur la portière, l'oméga sourit à Misha d'un air contrit.

- Désolé Misha j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, peut-être une autre fois.

Après avoir acquiescé, il escorta Jensen jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Au moment où il introduisait la clé dans la serrure, il le saisit par le poignet et, le tournant vers lui, se pencha sur ses lèvres….

Choqué parce c'était celui qu'il considérait comme étant son meilleur ami qui essayait de l'embrasser, Jensen se laissa faire mais ne ressentant rien, il était tout à fait incapable de lui rendre son baiser.

Au bout d'un moment Misha relâcha son étreinte, avec un air blessé.

- Ce serait incorrect d'insister, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, le ton un peu amer.

Il baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Quoiqu'il dise ça blesserait Misha…

- Bonne nuit Jensen, et je suis désolé pour ça. Je… j'ai compris, simplement ami, hein ? Je t'appellerais dans la semaine.

Jensen lui adressa un petit sourire et lui dit en revoir avant de rentrer dans son appartement. Il inspira et lâcha un long soupire de soulagement. Il jeta sa veste sur le canapé, se débarrassa de ses chaussures qu'il jeta sur la moquette.

- Et bien mon vieux tu peux être fier de toi, t'as survécu à cette soirée ! murmura t il pour lui-même.

Dans le salon silencieux, Mackenzie, la baby-sitter, était plongée dans ses livres de classe.

- Déjà vous ? s'exclama-t-elle à la vue de Jensen. Vous avez fait vite !

- Je me sentais fatigué et j'ai préféré rentré de bonne heure. Pas de problème avec les enfants ?

- Aucun. On a regardé un film et ensuite je les ai couchés.

Mackenzie ramassa ses livres, tandis que Jensen, machinalement, se dirigeait vers le buffet d'acajou. Il y conservait une bouteille de vieux brandy qu'il réservait pour son père quand ce dernier lui rendait parfois visite.

Il entendit Mackenzie quittait l'appartement alors qu'il se versait une petite rasade de l'alcool ambré dans un joli verre de cristal taillé. Il ne buvait jamais seul, mais ce soir il allait faire une exception à cause de la soirée horrible qu'il avait passé. Il espérait que Jared n'allait pas vouloir réapparaitre dans sa vie et celle des enfants. Cela n'allait rien engendrer de bon s'il le faisait.

- _My god,_ tu as besoin de boire pour trouvé le sommeil ?

En entendant la voix il se tétanisa. Cette voix masculine, vibrante et profonde ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui. Mais s'était impossible comment aurait il fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Il pivota sur lui-même avec une telle vivacité que le verre lui échappa des mains.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas la chute du verre ni la tâche de brandy sur la moquette qui lui arrachait ce cri. En face de lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, Jared le contemplait d'un air narquois.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Passion Texane_ (version Supernatural RPF)

**Disclaimer** : les acteurs mènent leur propre vie, etc. D'ailleurs l'histoire n'est même pas de moi j'ai repris l'histoire du livre Passion Gitane de Lynne Graham. Je m'amuse juste à mettre des personnages que j'aime bien dans une belle histoire que j'ai aimé. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je fais juste une grande publicité !

**Note 1** : Ceci est une fiction Omega§Verse avec des alphas, des betas et des omégas. Je fournirais un lien pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas vraiment cet univers.

**Note 2** : ce sont donc les vrais acteurs de supernatural que j'utilise comme personnages de cette histoire et non les perso de SPN.

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

- Je t'ai fait peur, Jensen ? Je suis désolé…

Il pouvait toujours exprimer ses regrets rien dans l'attitude de Jared ne trahissait la moindre contrition. Il s'avançait vers lui avec une lenteur nonchalante, manifestement très à l'aise, comme s'il était conscient de la force magnétique qui émanait de son corps souple et ferme, aux longues cuisses musclées.

Troublé, mais bien résolu à n'en rien laisser paraitre, Jensen ne bougea pas d'un pouce et demanda d'un ton haineux :

- Puis-je savoir comment tu es entré dans _mon_ appartement ?

Un sourire impertinent se joua sur les lèvres de Jared.

- Une jeune fille sortait de chez toi… Je lui ai dit que tu m'attendais et elle m'a cru sur parole !

_Encore un tour de tes saletés d'hormones alpha oui !_

Les yeux hazel, presque verts bienque pailletés d'or, brillaient avec la même arrogance qu'avait connu Jensen autrefois.

_Des yeux de tigres…_

Il se rappela des fois où Jared l'avait regardé de cette manière, comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser. Mais il n'avait plus dix-huit ans et, fièrement, il leva le menton.

- Tu n'as aucun droit d'entrer alors que tu n'es pas invité ! Et puis d'abord, comment as-tu su où j'habitais ?

Il sourit d'un air désinvolte.

- Ça ? Rien de plus facile.

Il sentit qu'il perdait patience.

_Soit je tente de lui foutre mon poing la gueule, soit j'appelle la police._

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Jared ?

- A vrai dire, je suis venu sans but précis. Par curiosité, sans doute…

_Quoi mais on se fiche de moi ou quoi ?!_

- Par curiosité ? Tu te moques de moi !

Il ne répondit rien et posément, balaya d'un regard circulaire le salon aux couleurs acajou où l'abat jour rose et le canapé bleu curaçao apportaient des touches de couleurs insolites.

- C'est drôle c'est pas du tout l'idée que je me faisais de son appartement…

- Ne me dis pas que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour parler déco intérieure Jared ?

- Allons, _babe,_ oublierais-tu que ma mère est peintre ? Qu'elle m'a appris à appréhender les choses par la vision avant tout ?

Il haussa les épaules de façon exaspérée. Jared n'avait pas changé, s'était impossible avec lui de tenir une conversation suivie. Il possédait l'art inné de dérouter son interlocuteur en lui opposant n'importe quel argument, et de faire ainsi dévier le dialogue dans le sens qui l'arrangeait.

A présent, il se penchait sur son fauteuil et pointait du doigt un livre de cuisine abandonné sur l'accoudoir.

- Depuis quand tu lis ce genre d'ouvrage ? demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.

- C'est pas si étonnant que ça.

- Oh si ça l'est. Autrefois, si j'ai bonne mémoire, la cuisine n'était pas du tout ton fort ni ton centre d'intérêt.

Le ton, à la limite du mépris, mit Jensen hors de lui.

_Argh ! je vais vraiment lui foutre mon poing dans sa belle tronche d'acteur s'il continu comme ça !_

- Ça suffit comme ça Jared ! Tu te prends pour qui pour débarqué comme ça avec tes critiques sur le bout de langue ?! Tu vas me faire plaisir et te casser d'ici. Vite, sinon j'appelle la police.

- La police ?

Nullement impressionné, il avait croisé les bras et regardait l'oméga.

- Dois-je te rappeler, Jensen, que je suis toujours ton alpha selon la loi ? Donc j'ai parfaitement le droit de me trouver ici.

- Non !

- Si.

- Jared, si tu ne sors pas immédiatement, je…

Il le coupa avec un rire sarcastique.

- Eh bien vas-y ! Appelle la police ! On verra ce qu'ils feront !

Il s'était rapproché de lui et le défiait du regard. D'instinct, il se recula de deux pas, signant ainsi sa défaite.

- Si tu pouvais savoir comme je te hais ! murmura-t-il fou de rage.

De manière pour le moins inattendu l'alpha éclata de rire.

- Bravo Jensen ! Tu fais des progrès. A présent te voila capable d'éprouver un sentiment.

Il baissa les yeux, ulcéré. Quoi qu'il dise Jared s'arrangerait toujours pour l'embarrasser ou l'humilier. Il ferma les yeux

_Bon sang, pourquoi il ne veut pas juste s'en aller ?_

- D'un air las, il affronta le regard de son alpha.

- Dis moi ce qui t'amène Jared. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Beaucoup de choses.

- Quoi par exemple ?

- L'alpha qui t'accompagnait ce soir… qui était-ce ?

Il ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Tu t'intéresses à mes fréquentations ? Jaloux ?

Il eut un haut le corps.

- Moi jaloux de ce gars ? Je voulais plutôt le prévenir, faire la cour à un iceberg c'est difficile, autant qu'il ne perde pas son temps.

Blêmissant sous l'outrage, il chercha à le blesser à son tour.

- En cinq ans, un iceberg à le temps de fondre Jared, surtout quand il a trouvé la bonne compagnie. Surtout quand son partenaire à les qualités qui te font défaut : douceur, patience, gentillesse…

Les yeux de tigre brillèrent d'un éclat bestial presque insoutenable. Mais le sentiment qui les enflammait, au grand dépit de Jensen, n'avait rien avoir avec la colère. C'était l'incrédulité pleine d'insolence d'un alpha macho ancré dans ses certitudes. Plus que jamais il eut envie d'ébranler cette assurance insupportable.

- Tu te croyais irrésistible et irremplaçable, n'est-ce pas ? Les succès facile ton monté à la tête ! Il n'y a aucun mérite à séduire des oméga qui couchent avec le premier alpha venu… !

- Un oméga qui couche avec le premier alpha venu ? Bizarrement, _babe,_ ça me rappelle quelqu'un….

_Oh ça c'était bas ! très bas !_

Le sourire suffisant que l'alpha arborait ressemblait à une provocation. Il aurait tellement aimé le gifler en cet instant, mais il ne montrerait que ses faiblesses s'il faisait ça. Il soupira et détourna ses yeux du regards vainqueur qui lui faisait perdre son calme et déchainait en lui une violence inconnue.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il le détestait autant seul Jared arrivait à déclenché ce degré d'intensité sur ce qu'il ressentait. Cherchant à contrôler les battements de son cœur, il murmura d'une voix étranglée :

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler _babe_. Je ne le suis plus. Ni celui de personne d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Jensen. Et je t'appellerai comme il me plaira.

Il prit un air accablé. Les nerfs mêlés à la fatigue, l'avait drainé et il n'avait plus envie de discuter.

- Va-t-en Jared. Tu m'as déjà fait assez souffrir. Laisse moi tranquille maintenant…

Il haussa les sourcils , tandis qu'il pli amer incurvait sa bouche.

- C'est toi qui oses parler de souffrance ? s'écria-t-il. Toi qui m'as quitté sans un mot d'explication ? Toi qui m'as refusé tout ce qu'un alpha est en droit d'attendre de son oméga. _God_, quand je pense à ce que j'ai enduré à cause de toi, je me demande ce qui me retient de….

- De m'étrangler ?

- Ne me provoque pas, _Babe ! _ Même si cinq ans ont passé, je me rappelle encore de ta répugnance non dissimulée quand je te prenais dans mes bras…

- Si tu n'étais pas comporté comme une brute !

- Moi, une brute ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

Il serrait les poings et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Jensen se mordit la lèvre, regrettant déjà ses paroles excessives. Jamais à vrai dire, Jared , ne s'était comporter en alpha et mari brutal. Au contraire : domptant son tempérament volcanique, il avait su faire preuve de patience et de gentillesse. Précautions inutiles. Inhibé par une éducation puritaine, Jensen n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à faire l'amour avec lui en dehors de ses périodes de chaleur.

Et pourtant, il aimait son alpha. Mais pas de cette façon. Le désir de Jared, d'abord ressenti comme flatteur, l'avait ensuite effrayé, puis dégouté. Il voulait bien de cette fièvre sublimée qu'on lit dans les romans mais pas de cet acte physique violent qui, pour Jared, semblait aller de soi.

Tolérant à peine les élans légitimes de son alpha, Jensen avait commencé à se sentir à la fois victime et coupable. Victime du désir masculin qui le terrifiait et coupable de ne pas satisfaire son alpha. A cela en plus s'ajoutait son angoisse grandissante : déçu et frustré Jared allait finir par aller chercher ailleurs ce qu'il ne trouvait pas chez lui. Et Jensen, comme sa mère avant lui, allait devoir subir sans bronché les infidélités de son alpha.

Jared, qui venait de s'approcher du buffet, prit un verre et l'emplit de brandy. Jensen lui lança un regard aigu.

- J'espère que tu ne conduis pas. Lançat-t-il.

Comme pour le provoquer, Jared vida son verre d'un trait, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Comme c'est aimable à toi, mon cher oméga, de te soucier de moi ! railla-t-il. Rassure-toi, je n'aurais pas la naïveté d'attribuer cet intérêt soudain à un tendre sentiment… Tu es hélas resté le même qu'autrefois une mécanique bien réglée et sans âme.

A ces mots l'accablement le saisit.

_C'est donc ce qu'il pense vraiment de moi._

C'était une vision caricatural où il ne se reconnaissait pas. Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait sincèrement le penser. Et s'il avait raison ? Ces accusations l'ébranlaient et il lui semblait que Jared, s'il le souhaitait, pouvait détruire le fragile équilibre et le peu de confiance en soi qu'il était parvenu à se forger, durant ces dernières années.

Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de volonté, il demanda :

- Veux tu que je t'appelle un taxi ?

- Je partirai d'ici quand je l'aurai décidé. Auparavant je dois te parler d'un sujet désagréable.

_Parce que pour l'instant on avait une conversation agréable peut-être ? _

- Dans ce cas tu pourrais t'en dispenser non ?

- Surtout pas ! d'ailleurs tu as surement deviné de quoi il en est question

- Pas vraiment non.

- Quand on commet un tel acte on ne peut pas le rayer aussi facilement de sa mémoire. Même si on a agit pour faire plaisir à ses parents et regagner leur estime.

_- God_ jared ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles !

Une lueur de colère indignée fit étincelé les yeux hazel.

- Tu te moques de moi Jen ? Cette discrète clinique où tu t'es réfugié pour te faire avorter, l'aurais tu déjà oublié? Bien sur tout a du se passer si vite ! Tes parents ont du t'envoyer dans le meilleur établissement du Texas….

- Mais de quoi tu parles Jared… ?!

- De _notre _enfant ! Du bébé dont tu as avorté et sans même me demandé mon avis ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Jamais je ne pourrai ni l'oublier ni te pardonner.

Jensen se crut sur le point de s'effondrer. Les accusation de l'alpha était tellement incroyables et éloignées de la vérité ! Qui avait bien pu le faire croire à cette histoire d'avortement ?

A cet instant un petit bruit de pas attira son attention. Jensen se retourna et aperçut Dean. Le petit garçon, en pyjama bleu nuit, se tenait sur le seuil du salon et se frottait ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil avec ses petites mains potelées. En voyant l'oméga, il se précipita vers lui avec des sanglots déchirants.

_- Daddy,_ j'ai peur ! Sam a dit que l'araignée allait m'emporter et me manger tout cru !

Jensen souleva l'enfant et le berça tendrement dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi, mon chéri. Les araignée ne mangent pas les petits garçons.

- Si. Dans mon rêve j'ai vu l'araignée : elle était grosse ! _Daddy_, s'il te plait, biens avec moi la chasser.

- Je viens mon bébé. Mais sèche moi ces larmes de crocodile d'accord ? L'araignée est surement parti tu sais ?

Tout en caressant les cheveux châtains foncés de l'enfant, Jensen inventait des paroles consolatrices et le petit garçon, bercé par la voix de son père, cessa peu à peu de pleurer.

- Qui c'est le monsieur ? demanda le petit soudainement, pointant le doigt en direction de Jared.

- Euh… un ami. A présent Dean il faut retourner faire dodo.

Serrant son fils contre lui d'un geste exagérément possessif, Jensen traversa le salon d'un pas vif. Mais Jared le retint au passage.

- Qui est cet enfant ? Il t'as appelé daddy. C'est pas possible ! Explique toi...

Sa main fébrile, impérieuse, pesait comme du plomb sur l'épaule du jeune homme. D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea et courut presque jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Que lui voulait Jared ? D'abord il l'accusait à tords d'avoir avorté et maintenant il semblait découvrir l'existence de Dean. Etait il entrain d'inventer une histoire impossible pour se faire pardonner cinq ans d'absence ?

Non ce serait trop facile. Dominant tant bien que mal les tremblements qui l'agitait, Jensen réussit à recoucher Dean et à border ses draps.

- Elle est parti l'araignée daddy ?

- Oui mon chéri, dors tranquille.

Il posa un baiser léger sur le front de l'enfant qui fermait déjà les yeux. Dans le lit voisin, le petit Sam dormait à poings fermés. Il sourit d'un air attendri : dans le sommeil comme dans beaucoup d'autres points les jumeaux ne se ressemblaient pas : Dean avait le sommeil agité alors que rien ne pouvait réveiller Sam quand celui-ci avait fermé les yeux.

Rassuré par le spectacle de ses enfants endormis, Jensen avait presque oublié la présence de Jared. Mais, comme il sortait , il se heurta à lui : les bras en croix, il semblait décider à lui barrer le chemin.

D'instinct il chercha à le pousser hors de la chambre.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici Jared !

_- Godness !_dit il entre ses dent, proférant d'autres jurons.

Comme il ne bougeait pas , il tenta une fois de plus de le repousser.

- Va t'en . Ta place n'est pas ici

- Pas ici ?

Les yeux verts aux reflets d'ambre étincelaient d'une fureur mal contenue. D'un geste brutal, il le plaqua contre le mur du couloir.

- Ma place n'est pas ici ? c'est toi qui oses dire ça ? Alors que mon fils se trouve à deux pas, dans cette chambre ! Car c'est bien mon fils n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai reconnu par son odeur, il a les mêmes yeux et cheveux que moi.

Prisonier de l'étreinte, il se rebella.

- Tu fais erreur, tu m'as peut-être aider à le concevoir mais tu n'es pas son père !

Il ricana avec dédain.

- Je reconnais bien l'hypocrisie que t'as inculqué tes parents. Et l'autre enfant que j'ai vu dans la chambre… Il a un père celui là ?

- Ce… ce sont des jumeaux, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Sans desserrer son étreinte, il le regarda stupéfait.

- Ainsi donc tu as eu des jumeaux ?

- Oui

- Et pendant toutes ces années, vous avez réussi, toi et tes parents, à me cacher l'existence de ces enfants ? _God !_ et moi comme un con , qui ait cru à cette histoire d'avortement !

- Ce n'est p….

- Tais-toi ! Arrête de mentir, tu l'as déjà suffisamment fait ! maintenant que je vois claire dans ton jeu tu vas me le payer. J'irais dans les tribunaux et je prouverais que tu m'as privé de mes droits paternel d'alpha. En toute légalité, je reprendrai mes enfants et je les emmènerai loin de toi.

Bouleversé par les accusations de Jared dont il se savait pertinemment innocent, Jensen trouva la force de se battre.

- Non tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Enlever leur père omégas à des enfants si jeunes, on ne te le permettra pas !

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique.

- Je vais me gêner tient ! Chez moi, Jen, j'ai tous les papiers que m'a envoyé ton avocat. Pas une seule fois, dans ces précieux documents, nos enfants n'ont été mentionnés. Que dis tu de ça ?

L'alpha l'avait enfin relaché et sans lui jeter un regard, il se hâta vers l'entrée. Affolé, il courut après lui…. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter ainsi, sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer !

Jensen le rattrapa sur le palier, essayant de le retenir par la manche de sa veste. Mais il se dégagea avec un rictus méprisant et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Comme les portes métalliques se refermaient sur lui il eut encore le temps de crier :

- Tu vas entendre parler de moi !

_Il peut pas partir comme ça bon sang !_

Il courra descendre les escaliers et arriva a bout de souffle dans le petit hall du rez-de-chaussée. Mais trop tard il entendait déjà le moteur de la voiture de Jared démarrer.

_Merde !_

Il ferma lourdement les yeux. Et, impuissant, décida de remonter chez lui.

* * *

TBC ; review please ? vous pouvez me critiquer aussi, y'a pas de soucis =)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Passion Texane**_**(version Supernatural RPF)**

**Disclaimer** : les acteurs mènent leur propre vie, etc. D'ailleurs l'histoire n'est même pas de moi **j'ai repris l'histoire du** **livre Passion Gitane de Lynne Graham**. Je m'amuse juste à mettre des personnages que j'aime bien dans une belle histoire que j'ai aimé. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je fais juste une grande publicité !

**Note 1** : Ceci est une fiction Omega§Verse avec des alphas, des betas et des omégas. Je fournirais un lien pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas vraiment cet univers.

**Note 2** : ce sont donc les vrais acteurs de supernatural que j'utilise comme personnages de cette histoire et non les perso de SPN.

**Note 3** : J'ai Gold Lion de Yeah yeah yeahs dans la tête depuis hier ! Ecoutez là si vous connaissez pas c'est vraiment pas mal !

**Note 4** : Sorry pour la discussion avec les parents mais elle est nécessaire pour comprendre le puzzle de ce qui c'est passé.. Et si vous les détestez comme moi je les déteste , ça veut dire que j'ai réussi le dialogue =D !

**Note 5** : **Merci pour les reviews ça ma fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire plaise en tout cas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

.

Dans le calme douillet de son appartement, Jensen tenta de se calmer et de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il passait en boucle les accusations de Jared, ça lui paraissait incroyable qu'il ait ignoré l'existence de leurs enfants… donc il mentait.

Cependant… quelque chose n'allait pas. Jared n'avait jamais vraiment menti. Des fois il allait tellement droit au but qu'il en avait choqué ses parents. En fait Jared était quelqu'un qui détestait tourner autour du pot et dissimuler les choses.

Comment alors l'alpha avait pu inventer cette histoire invraisemblable ?

Imperceptiblement, un soupçon se formait dans l'esprit de Jensen. Il se revit dans le lit de la clinique, peu après l'accouchement, signant sans même les lire les papiers que lui présentait son avocat. Si ces documents, comme le prétendait Jared, ne faisaient aucune mention des jumeaux, la seule conclusion plausible qu'il restait était que son propre père avait tout manigancé.

Non, son père n'avait peut-être pas toutes les qualités du monde mais c'était quelqu'un dont l'intégrité ne pouvait être remise en question. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une telle chose même pour sauver son enfant de l'acteur sans le sou à l'époque…

Oppressé, Jensen se laissa tombé dans le canapé bleu curaçao et machinalement en caressa le cuir. Il sourit quand il pensait que c'était la première chose qu'il avait acheté avec son propre argent. Ce canapé était un peu le symbole de sa nouvelle vie de jeune oméga indépendant, capable de décorer son appartement avec ses propres moyens. Sans l'aide ni l'avis de personne.

Quatre ans plutôt, hélas c'était complètement l'inverse. Affaibli par un accouchement difficile et périlleux car sans son alpha, il avait été enfermé dans une clinique où il se trouvait à la merci de son entourage. Il avait alors confié à sa mère une lettre pour Jared, dieu sait si elle était jamais parvenue à son destinataire.

- Il faut que j'aille voir mes parents, je dois leur demander des explications, dit-il tout haut.

Tant pis si cela provoquait un scandale familiale. C'était sa vie et celle de ses enfants dont il était question. Avec un soupire fatigué, il se leva et décida d'aller se coucher. Malheureusement il ne put trouver le sommeil. L'image de Jared n'arrêtait pas de le hanter. Sa prestance, son regard… Les façons dont il l'avait touché ce soir là… plaqué contre le mur de son appartement…

Ce soir tout devenait différent. Peut être innocent de ce dont il l'avait accusé jusque là, Jared reprenait la première place dans son imagination enfiévrée.

Tout à coup, il se revoyait à ses dix-huit ans et revivait sa première rencontre avec l'acteur texan.

* * *

_Paris, sept ans plus tôt. _

_._

Paris dans tout son éclat printanier, avec ses mouvements éclaboussés de soleil et le ruban bleu-vert de la Seine coulant sous les arches du Pont-Neuf. Il adorait marcher le long des quais et s'arrêter devant les bouquinistes, pour y chercher une gravure ou un livre rare. Ou bien alors il remontait la rue Mouffetard, s'attardant devant le marché des fruits et légumes pour explorer ensuite les boutiques d'artisanat puis humer les odeurs exotiques qui s'échappaient des restaurants grecs, indiens ou chinois.

Paris lui offrait une nouvelle odeur de liberté que le Texas ne lui avait jamais donnée. Il était venu accompagner une camarade de classe. Mais à peine arrivée dans l'appartement du père de cette dernière, que la jeune fille, Cassie, avait dévoilé son jeu :

- En dépit de ce qu'en pense mon père tu n'es pas du tout le genre d'ami qu'il me faut. J'ai un petit ami étudiant à la Sorbonne et je ne veux pas que tu traines avec nous pour me chaperonner comme le voulait papa. Alors je sais pas… essaye de t'amuser de ton côté ! Pour une fois que t'es libre !

Légèrement irrité, il avait songé à allé à l'aéroport pour retourner au Texas, mais il ne voulait pas affronter ses parents et s'humilier en racontant ce qu'il s'était passé. Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois de sa vie Jensen avait connu la liberté de venir et aller sans rendre de compte à personne.

Même si au début ça lui avait fait peur de se retrouver seul dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait tout de suite trouvé Paris fascinant. Il s'était alors basé sur le guide touristique que sa mère avait pris soin de glisser dans sa valise et s'était mis à visiter les musés et monuments de la capitale. Sans se laisser décourager par la densité de la foule, il se déplaçait à pieds ou en bus, désirant ne rien perdre du spectacle que lui offraient les rues de Paris.

Parfois il tombait sur de magnifiques bâtiments ou ruelles. C'était seulement dans ces instants là que Jensen regrettait sa solitude : la beauté des lieux était toujours plus exacerbée si elle était partagée. D'autant plus si on la partageait avec son alpha…

Il poursuivit ainsi pendant trois jours son parcours touristique. Plongé dans son guide, attendant que le feu passe au rouge pour qu'il puisse traverser. Il ne vit pas venir le scooter arriver…

Soudain alors que l'engin le frôlait, il sentit qu'on le tirait vers l'arrière et sous le mouvement brusque il se sentit tombé, sa chute amortie par celui qui l'avait tiré. Un alpha d'après l'odeur…

Il se sentit rougir quand il entendit un petit rire à l'arrière de sa nuque et deux grandes mains attraper ses hanches le soulevant pour les remettre debout tous les deux.

Il se retourna et levant les yeux, il croisa pour la première fois ce magnifique regard hazel qu'il n'oublierait plus : Jared Padalecki venait d'entrer dans sa vie.

Il lui parla d'abord en français s'inquiétant de savoir si tout allait bien. Comme il ne lui répondait que dans un français vraiment approximatif, avec un accent texan, il changea de langue, lui disant que lui aussi venait du Texas. Alors qu'ils continuaient de se fixer silencieusement, il se produisit ce qu'il avait secrètement espéré connaitre un jour dans sa vie : il sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa paire, son alpha. C'était un sentiment électrisant, quasi physique tellement il sentait l'attraction.

Soudain il oublia la foule, le bruit des voitures… Il ne voyait que le ciel de ce bleu printanier incroyable et ce visage d'alpha inconnu, déjà si familier qui se penchait sur lui. Un beau visage aux traits virils, au profil fier, où les yeux de cette couleur surprenante avaient une profondeur mystérieuse qui fascinait.

C'était donc ça le « lien », ce qu'on ressentait quand on trouvé enfin sa moitié, son alpha ? Il lui semblait que sa vie venait de basculer en un instant par cette rencontre, par ce simple regard qu'il avait croisé et qui l'attachait aussi solidement qu'une chaîne.

Au premier regard il avait été envouté. Jared lui aussi avait été envouté, mais, passionné comme ceux de son genre, il avait trouvé cela naturel et ce n'était posé aucune question. A tort. Car en jugeant Jensen sur son apparence, il n'avait pas deviné quel oméga adolescent apeuré et immature se cachait derrière le beau jeune homme aux lèvres pleines, à la taille étroite et aux yeux émeraudes si pures dont la beauté le captivait…

* * *

_Retour au présent_

_._

- Qui s'était le monsieur ? demanda soudain Dean la bouche pleine de céréale.

- Quel monsieur ?

Jensen savait parfaitement de qui son fils parlait, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'en discuter ce matin là. Bien entendu, c'était sans compter de l'obstination de Dean.

- Le monsieur d'hier soir tu sais bien daddy ! Qui s'était ?

- Oui, demanda à son tour Sammy, qui s'était ?

Jensen se leva, un peu pâle. Malgré lui, il n'avait rien pu avaler depuis qu'il s'était levé.

- C'est juste quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré chez Danneel.

Sam dont la curiosité avait été satisfaite changea de sujet.

- Pourquoi t'as rien mangé daddy ?

- Oui, approuva Dean, pourquoi tu manges pas ? Tu me dis toujours qu'on grandit pas si on mange pas.

Jensen ne pu s'empêcher de rire. S'approchant, il posa une main sur chacun des têtes de ses petits garçons, caressant leurs cheveux.

- En fait je vous l'ai pas dit… commença-t-il en souriant, mais je me suis levé bien avant vous et j'ai déjà mangé mon petit déjeuné ! Et maintenant je dois me préparer pour aller quelques chez papy et mamie seul, alors je vais appeler Mackenzie pour savoir si elle peut vous garder aujourd'hui d'accord?

Les deux garçonnets acquiesça de la tête, puis ils continuèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner tout en se chamaillant à propos de savoir qui allait avoir le jouet du paquet de céréales. Jensen roula des yeux et sortit son portable pour chercher le numéro de Mackenzie. La baby-sitter accepta un peu surprise. Le samedi en général, Sam et Dean allaient rendre visite à leurs grands-parents avec leur père oméga.

Cette visite quasi rituelle des samedis était pour Jensen une vraie corvée. Car les Ackles tout en se plaignant de ne pas assez voir les jumeaux, supportaient très mal leur vitalité. Et ils n'étaient pas là depuis une heure que déjà les reproches pleuvaient sur Jensen : il ne savait pas élever ses enfants, il aurait du faire ceci, dire cela….

Après avoir laissé les enfants aux bons soins de Mackenzie, Jensen pris l'impala et roula en direction de chez ses parents. L'élégante demeure géorgienne des Ackles où ils avaient déménagés en s'installant en Californie pour suivre Jensen, se dessina bientôt au bout de la majestueuse allée bordée de chênes. Rien n'avait changé depuis cinq ans, tout y respirait l'ordre.

Se fut la gouvernante qui l'ouvrit, un léger étonnement se dessina sur son visage à la vue de Jensen seul.

- Entrez monsieur. Vos parents son dans le jardin d'hiver.

Jensen lui sourit puis traversa le salon jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison où se trouvait ses parents. Ils étaient assis au bout de la longue table près d'un joli olivier. Son père lisait le journal alors que sa mère regardait dans le vague.

- C'est toi Jensen ? Tu es venu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Alan Ackles replia le journal et vint à la rencontre de son fils. C'était un bel homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, dont les yeux gris avaient la froideur d'une lame. Donna Ackles, qui était restée assise fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es venu seul ? où sont les jumeaux ?

- Je les ai laissés à la maison, il fallait que je vous parle seul à seul.

- Ah… et bien assis toi dans ce cas.

Jensen décida alors de se lancer, ne savant pas par où commencer.

- Hier soir… j'ai revu Jared.

Donna pâlit et Alan le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Hier donc, j'étais invité à une réception où il y avait Jared et il est venu ensuite chez moi.

Une lueur de colère brilla dans les yeux d'Alan.

- C'est toi qui l'as invité ?

- Non ! Non, bien sur que non. Il est arrivé chez moi comme ça de nulle part, profitant de la sortie de Mackenzie et bien sur, il a vite _découvert_ l'existence des jumeaux.

Jensen avait fait exprès d'accentuer sur le mot « découvert » pour observer les réactions des ses parents. Mais ils ne semblèrent aucunement concernés par l'allusion.

- Jared ne savait pas que j'avais deux enfants ! il croyait à l'inverse que je… que je m'en étais débarrassé…

Les Ackles ne réagissaient toujours pas ce qui irrita Jensen qui décida d'insister.

- Moi, avorter ? Qui peut lui avoir mis en tête cette idée si affreuse ?

Avec des yeux accusateurs il fixa intensément ses parents. Alan se décida enfin à parler :

- Calme toi Jensen, en agissant comme nous l'avons fait, nous n'avons pensé qu'à ton intérêt. Ce mariage et le lien avec Jared te détruisait lentement mais surement.

- Oui, approuva Donna, c'était une horrible catastrophe et nous devions te sauver !

Jensen entrevoyant l'atroce vérité, s'exclama

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous auriez pu au moins m'en parler ! il s'agissait de mon alpha, de mon mari, de l'homme que j'aimais…!

Alan le coupa avec un rire brutal.

- Que tu croyais aimer ! Il n'était et n'est pas l'alpha adéquat pour toi.

Ce jugement lapidaire empli d'autorité acheva de l'énerver et il ne cacha plus son mépris.

- Comme si vous deux pouviez savoir quelque chose de mes sentiments.

- Nous te connaissons mieux que toi-même. Lorsque Jared est parti pour New-York en te laissant ici, nous avons pu observer les conséquences de votre relation malsaine. Il fallait à tout prix qu'on t'arrache de son emprise. Aussi quand il est revenu ici après son séjour à New York…

- Jared est revenu… il est venu me chercher ? Pourquoi vous m'avez caché ça ? Vous n'en aviez pas le droit.

- Si, rétorqua Donna, dans l'état lamentable dans lequel tu étais tu ne pouvais pas prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient.

Jensen sentait qu'il suffoquait presque. La colère, l'indignation et l'amertume lui nouaient la gorge.

- Pour parvenir à vos fins vous avez honteusement menti et m'avez calomnié auprès de Jared aussi si j'ai bien compris.

Donna eut un sourire doucereux.

- Nous n'avons pas menti à proprement parler… Jared à juste supposer le pire et nous ne l'avons pas détrompé.

- Réaction typique avec les alphas de ce genre ! Il était de mon devoir de t'éloigner à jamais de cet individu. Et quand ta mère ma montrer cette lettre je n'ai pas hésité…

Ecœuré, Jensen reversa la nuque sur le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux un moment.

- Ainsi donc vous m'avez trahi sur toute la ligne. Vous nous avez séparé avec un mur de mensonges sans vous souciez un instant des conséquences : un homme auquel on a arraché les droits paternels, des enfants privés de leur père alpha, et moi votre fils un oméga qui s'est senti abandonné et désespéré sans son alpha pendant des années ! Figurez vous que j'aimais vraiment Jared et vous m'avez fait croire qu'il m'avait trahi et laissé !

Contenant mal sa fureur il s'était redressé et marcha à grandes enjambées vers la sortie n'ayant que faire des appels répétés de ses parents, ne songeant plus qu'à fuir l'horrible demeure sans âme.

Dans la voiture il resta un long moment les yeux dans le vague avant de démarrer. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit.

Pourquoi avait-il cru sur paroles des parents qui l'avait manipulé depuis sa naissance, sans jamais avoir vérifié leur dire ? Il s'était comporté comme si l'abandon de son alpha allait de soi… Aussi maintenant il savait que la colère de Jared était légitime et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à prouver son innocence aux yeux de l'alpha. Toutes les apparences jouaient contre lui. Il le croirait surement complice de ses parents et le poursuivra devant les tribunaux. Il perdrait ce qui passait avant tout le reste pour lui : Dean et Sammy.

A cette pensée le courage l'anima. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ses deux enfants ! Soufflant un bon coup, il tourna la clé de contact et démarra dans un crissement de pneus. Il fallait qu'il voie Jared et qu'il tente au moins de lui expliquer.

_Mais où loge-t-il à LA ? Hm… Danneel le sait surement._

Cette dernière ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Tu veux connaitre l'adresse du beau Jared ? Eh bien dis donc Jensen !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Danneel. Il faut que je le vois d'urgence.

- Eh bien tu as de la chance mon chou. Geneviève m'as indiqué hier soir l'adresse de Jared !

- Geneviève ?

- Oui le mannequin qui l'accompagnait hier. La brunette là…

- Oui. Donne-moi vite l'adresse Danneel.

- Ok, ok ! _God ! _Déstresse ! je te la donne mais à une condition : tu me racontes tout après.

- D'accord, ok, promis.

L'appartement de Jared était situé dans un petit quartier, au dernier étage d'un immeuble de grand standing. L'ascenseur monta à la vitesse de l'éclair et Jensen fut un instant pris de panique.

_God ! Si je survie à cette semaine cela relèvera du miracle_ _! Bon allez mon vieux, faut pas renoncer si près du but ! C'est peut-être ta dernière chance ! Courage pense à Sam et Dean !_

Le bruit de sonnette, pourtant discret, résonna douloureusement dans le cœur oppressé du jeune oméga. Il en venait presque à souhaiter que Jared soit absent.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il cru défaillir. Manifestement surpris alors qu'il s'habillait, Jared était torse nu, ne portant qu'un jeans, et dans ses cheveux bruns encore humides, des gouttelettes d'eau scintillaient comme du cristal. Cette image de Jared, reporta Jensen cinq ans en arrière et ajouta à sa confusion. D'autant qu'il gardait le silence avec ce demi-sourire railleur qu'il affichait souvent, lorsqu'il voulait embarrasser son interlocuteur.

Avec un soupire, l'oméga se décida à prendre la parole.

- Il faut que je te parle Jared.

Sans un mot, il inclina la tête et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- Sois bref veux tu ? j'étais sur le point de partir et je n'ai que dix minutes à t'accorder.

Irrité par sa désinvolture, Jensen le défia du regard.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien quand tu sauras ce qui m'amène ici, il se peut que tu m'accorde quelques « minutes supplémentaires » !

* * *

TBC ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Passion Texane**_**(version Supernatural RPF)**

**Disclaimer** : les acteurs mènent leur propre vie, etc. D'ailleurs l'histoire n'est même pas de moi j'ai repris l'histoire du livre** Passion Gitane de Lynne Graham**. Je m'amuse juste à mettre des personnages que j'aime bien dans une belle histoire que j'ai aimée. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je fais juste une grande publicité !

**Note 1** : Ceci est une fiction **Omega§Verse** avec des alphas, des betas et des omégas. Je fournirais un lien pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas vraiment cet univers.

**Note 2** : ce sont donc les vrais **acteurs** de supernatural que j'utilise comme personnages de cette histoire et non les perso de SPN.

**Note 3** : J'ai eu des petits problèmes avec mon compte ff donc je n'ai pas pu poster avant, alors désolé si j'ai un peu de retard j'espère que la suite plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews : [merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =) ! ]**

**xXBlondieCamXx **: Et bien je suis ravie que tu aies dépassé ta peur et que cet univers te plaise, si tu veux lire plus de fictions semblables il y en a plein sur archive of our own =) ! Et pour te répondre à propos de Sam/Jared tu n'as pas tout à fait tord ) mais je n'en dis pas plus ! En tout cas ne t'en fais pas pour les monologues, j'adore ça =). J'espère que la suite te plaira, et n'hésite pas à partager ton avis ou des idées D

**caro06** : je poste la suite maintenant j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi =)

**Lloyd-lullaby** : xD ! je suis super contente que la fic te plaise j'ai pas mal hésité avant de me lancer parce que je sais qu'il y a pas beaucoup de RPF et d'omegaverse sur ff ! En tout cas voici la suite )

**Mood** : x) c'est justement pour ça que j'en ai écrite une, j'en trouvais pas non plus !

**Murielfragg** : je crois que je t'avais déjà répondu en mp mais au cas où… x) en fait tout le monde est soit alpha beta ou omega, mais si tu veux les « humains » sont les betas, et les deux genres qui ont évolué par rapport à l'humain beta normal et bien sont les alphas et les omegas =) En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira =)

**eliida** : merci pour tes reviews ! je suis ravie que tu aime l'histoire =). Oui… j'ai vu que j'avais pas vraiment les premiers chapitres mais je les ai reposté corrigé donc normalement il n'y a plus de faute ! Mais je suis contente que tu me l'aies signalé ! =) j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Bon mon blabla est finit, place à l'histoire =D (bon il y a encore de l'eau ds le gaz : évidemment ça peut pas s'arranger en claquant des doigts, mais promis ça s'arrangera et y'aura bientôt un lemon =) ! )

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

.

Jensen fut introduit dans un salon spacieux où régnait un réel désordre : livres et magazines trainant sur le canapé et la moquette, coussins éparpillés un peu partout. Sur une table basse du dernier style, on remarquait un plateau d'argent avec deux verres en cristal gravé et une bouteille à moitié vide.

Jensen sourit malgré lui. Ce décor chaleureux et bordélique ressemblait tellement à Jared. En plus ça lui rappelait tellement leur appartement d'autrefois….

- Que voulais-tu me dire Jensen ? Je te préviens il te reste seulement six minutes.

Arraché à ses réflexions il tressaillit et rencontra le regard dur de Jared. D'instinct il détourna les yeux. Il se força à respirer longuement et rassembla son courage.

- Ce matin, commença-t-il, je suis allé voir mes parents…

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Si ma mémoire est bonne tu ne peux pas rester longtemps sans voir tes parents.

De toute évidence Jared essayait de le dérouter en le provoquant. Refusant de rentrer dans son jeu, il poursuivit d'une voix calme :

- Si je te parle de ça Jared c'est pour une raison grave. Ce matin mes parents m'ont avoué qu'ils avaient menti.

Jared ricana sans retenue.

- Eux, mentir ? Allons donc !

- S'il te plait Jared, épargne-moi ton ironie. Il y a cinq ans quand tu es revenu de New-York, je n'ai jamais su que tu étais repassé par ici pour venir me chercher.

- Et si tu avais su ?

- Eh bien, je… je serais allé t'attendre à l'aéroport.

- Ah oui ? Tu aurais attendu ton mari alpha infidèle ? J'en doute beaucoup !

Le sourire sceptique de Jared le renvoyait à ses propres incertitudes. Honnêtement Jensen ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi. A l'époque, Jensen avait tellement été blessé dans son orgueil quand il avait appris que Jared le trompait, qu'il aurait bien pu se détourner de son alpha.

- En tout cas, dit-il, la chose dont je suis vraiment sur est que je ne t'aurais pas caché l'existence des jumeaux.

Inconfortable d'en dire plus, Jensen se tu. Jared ne faisait que le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise en ne cessant de le fixer. En effet, depuis un moment, il le fixait de ses yeux envoûtants comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser.

Une voix féminine, langoureuse, retentit soudain dans la pièce.

- Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner Jare ?

Jensen leva les yeux vers l'autre entrée du salon et vit une blonde splendide vêtue simplement d'un t-shirt gris avec deux schtroumfs et d'un petit short. En apercevant le visiteur, la créature de rêve pris un air catastrophé.

- Euh… excusez-moi. J'ai bien entendu un bruit de conversation mais j'ai cru que la télé était allumée…

La blonde s'éclipsa. Mais pour Jensen le mal était fait. Un peu sous le choc il se sentit parcouru d'un long frisson qu'il réprima. Dire qu'en venant ici il avait espéré malgré lui renouer un tant soit peu avec Jared. Il se sentait pathétique et déçu à la fois. Il avait été bête de penser qu'il avait peut-être une chance avec Jared. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne s'était plus vu et il savait pertinemment que Jared était un très grand séducteur. God… ça faisait même parti de son métier dans un sens !

La déception, le dépit et la plus banale des jalousies envahirent le cœur de Jensen. Soudain, comme à l'époque de sa vie conjugale, il eut l'impression d'être un jouet pour Jared. L'alpha possédait un charme et cette aura bestiale dont il était difficile de se déprendre. Même déçu et trahi il n'avait jamais pu tout à fait se détacher de lui. Et sans l'intervention de son père…

Pendant que Jared était à NY, le père de Jensen l'avait fait espionner par un détective privé. Le résultat avait été communiqué à l'oméga sans ménagement. Jamais il n'oublierait le rapport où s'étalait noir sur blanc la vérité rendu encore plus cruelle par la photo jointe au dossier.

Il n'avait plus eu de moyen de nier l'infidélité de son alpha. Comme les preuves avaient été là, il n'avait plus pu se bercer de mensonges.

- Jensen ?

- Oui ?

Il sourit à Jared d'un air contraint.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ça fait cinq ans qu'il a cessé d'être mon alpha. Pourquoi j'ai espéré avoir une chance déjà… ?_

- Jensen, il me semble que tu voulais me dire quelque chose…

Intrigué par les réticences du jeune oméga c'était lui maintenant qui voulait savoir. Mais Jensen avait perdu toute envie de se confier à lui.

- Ce n'était pas important. Tu es pressé en plus je ferais bien de te laisser.

Avec une étonnante décontraction, Jared le gratifia de son plus charmant sourire.

- Réflexion faite j'ai tout mon temps. Assieds-toi je t'en pris.

Il reconnaissait bien là l'alpha : complètement imprévisible ! Capable de changer d'humeur et de se contredire sans paraître gêné le moins du monde. Ce trait de caractère l'avait toujours autant amusé que dérouté. Etant acteur, Jared avait une sensibilité exacerbée et recueillait, de tous ses sens en alerte, les images, sons et comportements qui s'échappaient du commun des mortels. Il était donc imprévisible et aussi curieux qu'un enfant…

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas t'assoir Jensen ? Je promets de t'écouter aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

En soupirant, il détourna les yeux. Jared, dès qu'il le voulait, savait se montrer le plus charmeur et le plus convainquant des hommes. Mais Jensen n'allait pas succomber, pas aujourd'hui. Il pouvait toujours sourire et faire ainsi apparaitre ces adorables fossettes, qu'il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Non car il ne voulait pas d'une relation instable surtout avec Dean et Sam. Il savait bien aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas satisfaire l'alpha. Surtout en voyant qu'il passait si vite de la belle brunette à la blonde qu'il avait vue ce matin. Jared ne pouvait pas être un bon mari et il n'était pas vraiment sur s'il pouvait être un bon père.

- Je voulais te parler des enfants, déclara l'oméga. Les jumeaux sont des enfants heureux qui mènent une vie équilibrée. Je ne peux pas laisser un père occasionnel, multipliant les aventures d'un soir rentrer dans leur vie, ça ne pourrait que les perturber.

Les yeux hazels de Jared brillèrent d'un éclat minéral, dur et coupant.

- J'aimerais savoir sur quoi tu te bases pour formuler de telles accusations.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? En l'espèce de douze heures, je t'ai déjà vu avec deux femmes différentes !

- Ah oui ? Et alors ?

- Et bien je ne veux pas de cette mauvaise influence sur les garçons. C'est pourquoi je viens te demander de nous laisser tranquilles, eux et moi.

- Es-tu certain Jen, que tu n'es pas entrain de te mentir à toi-même là ? Ce que tu veux vraiment, ce n'est pas de m'éloigner de mes enfants.

- Si.

- Non. Ce que tu veux en réalité c'est de me voir renoncer à mes nombreuses aventures. Autrement dit, tu me permets d'être _père_, à condition que je me tienne sage.

Jensen haussa les épaules impatienté.

- Brillante déduction Sherlock… dit-il en un sourire faux.

L'alpha considéra l'oméga avec une ironie accrue.

- Tu refuse de regarder certaines vérités en face ?

- Pas du tout. Certaines épreuves m'ont appris à être lucide.

- On ne le dirait pas ! Un oméga lucide qui délaisse son alpha pendant cinq ans, ne devrait pas s'étonner qu'il prenne d'autres omégas…

_Touché_… _Mais ça fait tout de même mal._

- Je ne m'indigne pas pour moi-même mais pour mes enfants. Je ne veux pas les exposer à…

- Les exposer à quoi ? La vie avec leur père alpha ne peut pas être pire que celle qu'ils mènent en ce moment en subissant de plein fouet l'influence de la famille Ackles !

- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de mes parents. Et puis d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu, je vais m'en aller c'est mieux comme ça…

Résolument, il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas : une poigne de fer s'était abattue sur son bras. Il le fit pivoter sur lui-même et le força à soutenir son regard. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Tu as de la chance que je sache me contrôler Jensen. Avec toute la colère qui bouillonne en moi et mes instincts alphas, j'aurais pu te tuer.

Comme il se débattait, apeuré, Jared resserra son emprise.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant de m'avoir écouté. Ce que tu as fait est inqualifiable. Tu m'as caché l'existence de mes enfants, me privant de leur petite enfance et les privant eux, de l'indispensable présence de leur père alpha. Tu as décidé d'en faire des orphelins et de moi un étranger. Quand je pense que j'ignore tout d'eux, jusqu'à leur prénom ! Il s'agit pourtant de mes enfants…

Submerger par la tristesse et le dégout il le relâcha soudainement. Alors pâle comme un mort, Jensen tenta de se justifier. Même si entre eux deux s'était fini, il ne voulait pas que Jared garde cette image monstrueuse de lui si loin de la vérité.

- Je te jure Jared, que pas une seconde je n'ai soupçonné que tu ignorais l'existence de Dean et Sam !

- Tu comptes sur ton air innocent pour me faire avaler de tels mensonges ?

- Réfléchis un instant. Pourquoi je serais venu te trouver ce matin ?

Il haussa les épaules et toisa Jensen avec un sourire méprisant.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi. Tu es venu parce que tu as peur que je t'enlève tes enfants.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça… Tu ne peux pas !

- Ah oui ? Mon pauvre Jensen tu connais bien mal les dispositions du code civil. Nous sommes encore mariés et nos enfants sont légitimes. Tu ne peux donc pas t'attribuer la garde des jumeaux. Il faut un jugement au tribunal. Et après toutes tes manigances et celles de tes parents, je suis sur que le juge statuera en ma faveur.

Sur de lui, Jared avait retrouvé son calme mais cette froideur était plus difficile à supporter pour Jensen que l'explosion de colère précédente. Désespéré, il oublia son orgueil et murmura :

- Sommes-nous obligés de régler ce problème devant les tribunaux ? Nous… nous pourrions nous arranger à l'amiable.

- S'arranger ? Tant que tu me raconteras des mensonges, il n'y aura pas de dialogue possible entre nous.

- Mais…

- N'insiste pas Jensen. Je vais te communiquer par lettre les coordonnées de mon avocat à LA. Si tu as quelque chose à me faire savoir, adresse toi à lui. En revoir Jensen.

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et sans plus se préoccuper de lui, il enfila la veste qui trainait sur un fauteuil.

_Non mais il ose me congédier comme ça ?!_

Complètement mortifié, il ne voulu pas rester plus longtemps et après un rapide au revoir, il sorti en toute hâte comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer à ses trousses. En réalité ce n'était pas Jared qu'il fuyait mais les problèmes qu'il venait de soulever.

.

Toute la journée il s'était changé les idées, faisant les cours, visitant deux trois endroits qu'il aimait bien…. Mais à la fin il fallu bien rentrer dans son appartement. Et là dans le calme feutré de son salon, il songea son entrevue avec Jared. Comment allait-il survivre s'il mettait ses menaces à exécution ? Depuis quatre ans il n'avait vécu que pour Dean et Sam, leur donnant le meilleur de lui-même, allant jusqu'à sacrifier toutes les joies qu'un jeune oméga est en droit d'attendre de la vie. Il n'avait existé qu'en tant que père pendant ses années. Et voilà que son alpha oublié, surgi du néant, voulait lui arracher ses enfants du jour au lendemain ? Effondré, il commença à imager des idées plus folles les unes que les autres, comme s'enfuir avec ses enfants dans un autre pays… mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça : quitter son emploi, arracher ses enfants à leur vie sociale…

Faute d'entrevoir une solution il se leva et alla se coucher.

- J'y penserais demain.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, les cris de Sam et Dean emplissaient le salon. Il était déjà 11h30 ! Il se leva et essaya de préparer un bon déjeuner mais il se sentait si nerveux qu'il avait mis trop de sel dans les pâtes et avait laissé brûler le rôti. Pour ce faire pardonner de son désastre culinaire, il laissa les jumeaux s'empiffrer de glace à la vanille.

En début d'après midi, Jensen décida de les emmener au parc situé en face de son appartement, de l'autre côté de l'avenue. Les enfants n'étaient pas là-bas depuis dix minutes qu'ils commencèrent à se disputer. Tous deux voulaient le même sceau en plastique. Sam, pour s'emparer de l'objet, finit par pousser son frère si violemment que l'autre garçon s'étala de tout son long sur le sable. Furieux, Dean se leva et se jeta sur son frère, prenant à pleines poignées les cheveux de Sam. Ce dernier ce mit à hurler.

- Arrêtez ! cria Jensen en les séparant. Ça suffit vous deux maintenant !

Dean, changeant soudain d'idée, échappa à son frère et courut vers les balançoires. Bon il était tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine dispute. Quand il se retourna, il vit tous les regards des autres pères et mères fixés sur lui. Regards apitoyés ou réprobateurs qui aiguisèrent l'atroce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui. Au comble de l'embarras il alla se rassoir sur le banc qu'il occupait.

Cette angoisse n'était pas nouvelle. Elever seul deux enfants aussi dynamiques et turbulents représentait une lourde responsabilité pour ses frêles épaules. Souvent il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche.

Soudainement une silhouette appuyée sur un tronc d'arbres attira son regard. Le cœur battant la chamade, il reconnu Jared.

Pendant un court moment Jensen entrevit dans le regard de l'alpha la douleur et la frustration de ce père privé de ses enfants. La compassion submergea son cœur et comme Jared s'éloignait soudain, sans chercher à prendre contact avec Sam et Dean, il n'y tint plus et courut après lui…

Jared se retourna, son visage n'était plus triste, mais dur et méprisant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- On doit parler Jared.

- Trop tard ! c'était bien avant qu'il fallait le faire.

- Il y a quatre ans je ne savais pas…

- Il y a quatre ans tu m'as rayé de ta vie, sans me laisser la chance de te parler.

Décidément, il s'obstinait à ressasser cette version des faits ! Jensen s'emporta.

- Et toi, tu m'as demandé mon avis quand tu as exigé que je quitte mes parents pour toujours ?

- Non mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour sauver notre mariage.

Jensen sourit avec amertume.

- Comment peux tu en être si sur ? Séparer un jeune oméga de ses parents n'est jamais une bonne chose. N'as-tu jamais douté du bien fondé de ta décision ?

- Non, dit-il doucement. Car à l'inverse de ce que tu crois, je n'agis jamais à la légère. Cette décision était murement réfléchie. Pas un coup de tête ou un caprice. Encore moins une vengeance. Seul mon amour pour toi et mon sens des responsabilités motivaient cette décision.

Jensen haussa des épaules.

- Ton sens des responsabilités ? Laisse-moi rire ! Si tu avais vraiment été responsable, il y a quatre ans, tu n'aurais pas cru mon père sur parole. Au lieu de croire à cette stupide histoire d'avortement, tu aurais du cherché à me rencontrer. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait et je suis sur que pas un instant tu n'as cherché à vérifier leur dire. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Emporté par une colère grandissante, il avait peu à peu haussé le ton et criait presque, oubliant le lieu public où il se trouvait.

Sourcils froncés, Jared le rappela à l'ordre d'une voix rauque.

- Ça suffit Jensen ! Pas de disputes en public s'il te plait.

Jensen lui lança un regard narquois.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu accepterais une explication en privé ? Voila qui est nouveau… Hier tu as refusé de m'écouter pourtant.

Placé en face de ses contradictions, Jared changea de visage. Ses yeux perdirent de leur dureté, tandis qu'une étrange lassitude se peignait sur ses traits.

- Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir Jensen. Pourquoi t'es-tu lié à moi et m'as-tu épousé ?

L'émotion authentique qui perçait dans sa voix bouleversa Jensen. Sincère à son tour, il murmura :

- Parce que… parce que je t'aimais vraiment.

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air incrédule.

- Tu m'aimais ? Je ne peux pas le croire…

- C'est la vérité pourtant.

Mais cet aveu ne l'émut pas au contraire :

- Moi je pense au contraire que tu t'es lié et que tu m'as épousé simplement pour échapper à l'emprise de tes parents et pour t'aventurer dans le monde aux côtés d'un alpha assez fort pour résoudre tes problèmes à ta place.

- Tu te trompes. Je t'aimais sincèrement.

- Tu croyais m'aimer. En réalité tu ne faisais que remplacer ton père alpha par un homme plus jeune, plus amusant et, pensais-tu, plus dévoué à ta petite personne. Lorsque tu t'es aperçu que je ne correspondais pas à tes attentes et que j'exigeais de toi un comportement d'adulte, tu as fait machine arrière et tu es retourné vers tes parents…

Sous la dureté de ses accusations, il sentit la rage monter en lui comme une lave en fusion. Comment osait-il caricaturer ainsi son comportement sans connaitre le fond du problème ? Il aurait tellement aimé insulter l'alpha, le gifler…

- Tu me calomnies, tu parles de moi comme si j'étais lâche, peureux et calculateur. Et pourtant tu sais mieux que personne combien il m'a fallu de courage pour me lier à toi et t'épouser contre le gré de mes parents et sous les moqueries de mon entourage.

Jared laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

- C'est vrai que j'ai arraché le petit prince à son univers douillet ! j'ai commis un crime irréparable aux yeux de tous ces gens… j'étais tellement naïf d'avoir cru que ça pouvais marcher entre nous…

Pourquoi prenait-il le malin plaisir d'appuyer là où il savait pertinemment que ça allait faire mal ?

- Si tu avais été moins pressé et moins brutal ! Si tu n'avais pas voulu si vite un enfant !

Une satisfaction étrange fit briller les yeux hazels.

- Et bien voilà ! Enfin une parole sincère : tu ne voulais pas d'enfant et tu ne m'as jamais pardonné d'avoir brusqué les choses. Tes parents non plus d'ailleurs. Leur joli petit prince avec une taille déformée par la grossesse, quelle horreur !

- Pourquoi tu ramène toujours tout à mes parents ! Et moi alors ? Tu n'as jamais réalisé qu'à dix-neuf, vingt ans, on est encore bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant ?

- Dans ce cas il ne fallait pas te lier. Ni prétendre que tu m'aimais. Aimer, c'est vivre et accepter de donner la vie.

- Oh le beau principe ! Si tu avais été moins égoïste, tu…

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Jensen. Jared avec la plus grande désinvolture, venait de lui tourner le dos et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la Lamborghini noire garée à l'entrée du parc.

Jensen décida alors lui aussi de rentrer avec les garçons.

Des larmes de rage embuèrent les yeux verts. Pour la troisième fois depuis vendredi soir Jared lui infligeait le même scénario humiliant : il l'accusait, l'accablait puis s'éclipsait sans lui donner le temps de se justifier. Il faudrait pourtant qu'un jour ou l'autre il l'entende jusqu'au bout.

Oui il fallait qu'il sache le fond de sa pensé à savoir que Jared n'avait pas compris ses rêves à l'époque. Jensen n'avait songé ni au mariage ni à la maternité avant. Ce qu'il avait désiré avait été de vivre une grande passion avec la personne qu'il avait choisi.

Jared avec son physique et son allure, ses doux regards et ses sourires pleins de fossettes avait été la personne qu'il avait choisit. Jensen avait cru avoir rencontré son véritable alpha et s'était jeté à l'eau. Il s'était senti pétrifié alors quand Jared lui avait lancé son ultimatum à savoir lui ou ses parents : soit il restait à Paris avec Jared devenant son oméga, soit il retournait chez ses parents et ils ne se reverraient plus. Comme il n'avait pas voulu perdre Jared, il avait cédé et accepter de se lier si précipitamment. Et bien qu'en se liant à Jared il avait découvert l'amour et la liberté, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'en réalité, il n'avait fait que de changé de maitre. De petit oméga sage soumis à l'autorité de son père alpha, il devenait l'époux docile respectueux des volontés de son alpha.

Il souhaitait que Jared soit plus patient, mais n'osant pas le lui demander il avait subis passivement l'ardeur de son alpha. Cette première nuit assez catastrophique avait été lourde de conséquence pour leur entente. Car même si Jared, conscient de sa maladresse, se montra plus doux et compréhensif, le mal avait été fait.

Irrémédiablement traumatisé par sa première expérience, Jensen vint à prendre en horreur les caresses de son alpha, et par ses réticences et sa froideur à peine déguisée, il finit par décourager les ardeurs de Jared. Pas étonnant dans un sens qu'il était allé voir ailleurs ce qu'il ne trouvait pas chez lui. La vie quotidienne n'avait pas non plus compensé l'échec de leurs relations intimes. Et plus Jared le guidait dans la vie, plus Jensen voyait des ressemblances entre son alpha et son père. Et il avait ainsi en voulu à Jared de l'enfermer dans ce mariage-prison, détruisant ainsi l'image romantique qu'il se faisait de l'amour.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à trois reprises, interrompant sa rêverie. Une seule personne pouvait sonner avec autant d'insistance : Danneel ! En maugréant Jensen alla ouvrir

* * *

TBC =). reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Passion Texane**_**(version Supernatural RPF)**

**Disclaimer** : les acteurs mènent leur propre vie, etc. D'ailleurs l'histoire n'est même pas de moi j'ai repris l'histoire du livre** Passion Gitane de Lynne Graham**. Je m'amuse juste à mettre des personnages que j'aime bien dans une belle histoire que j'ai aimée. Je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je fais juste une grande publicité !

**Note 1** : Ceci est une fiction **Omega§Verse** avec des alphas, des betas et des omégas. Je fournirais un lien pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas vraiment cet univers.

**Note 2** : ce sont donc les vrais **acteurs** de supernatural que j'utilise comme personnages de cette histoire et non les perso de SPN.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**xXBlondieCamXx **: x) ah Blondie ne t'inquiète pas pour leur relation tendue va xDD ! ça s'arrange doucement ;) Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Jared tout est compliqué pour le moment mais ça aussi le moment venu ça s'éclaircira. Voici la suite j'espère que ça va te plaire !

**Yakusokuyumi** : Je suis vraiment contente que l'univers te plaise =) je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de supernatural RPF sur ff alors j'ai voulu tenté. Pour ce qui est de la relation ça s'arrangera ;). J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi !

**Mood** : xDDD il est énervant hein ? Moi aussi des fois j'ai envi de le baffer mais bon P on va dire que cela fait parti de son charme d'alpha ! Mais tu vas voir, Jared va se rattraper vers la fin de ce chapitre… ;)

**Caro06 :** merci beaucoup =) ! j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

.

**Note : Bon pour pas que vous vous demandez ce que c'est ce bordèle je vais faire un petit cours sur les travers biologiques des omégas :**

Je rappelle que les omégas ont des périodes de « heat » : de « chaleur » (même si dit comme ça, ça fait très animal…).

Ces périodes qui commencent normalement vers l'adolescence, varies de 5 jours à une semaine et hum… pendant ces périodes, leur désir sexuel et leur instinct de procréer est décuplé, quadruplé, quintuplé x)…

Généralement ils doivent les passer avec un alpha (c'est mieux s'ils sont liés comme ça ils les passent avec leur alpha) mais ils peuvent les passer seuls. D'ailleurs passer ces périodes seul est physiquement très douloureux pour nos petits omégas.

C'est une sorte d'impératif biologique donc tout est très instinctif. Les alphas deviennent aussi incontrôlables que les omégas in heat : leurs hormones respectives réagissent au contacte de l'autre. Les alphas deviennent extrêmement protecteurs, et défensifs pour leur oméga qui est très vulnérable en proie à leur instinct de se soumettre. Plusieurs alphas peuvent se battre pour pouvoir être avec l'oméga qui traverse sa période de chaleur aussi… Voilou !

Pourquoi j'explique tout ça ? Vous le verrez bien =D !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

..

A la plus grande surprise de Jensen, Danneel n'était pas venu seule : Misha l'accompagnait avec un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Pendant que l'oméga rousse faisait interruption comme une tornade dans le vestibule de son appartement, Jensen jeta un regard interrogatif à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« On s'est rencontré dans l'ascenseur. »

Jensen laissa un lourd soupir lui échapper des lèvres, il sentait le mal de crâne se pointer.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Jared Padalecki est ton alpha ? » Danneel après avoir lâché ça comme une bombe, partit s'installer dans son canapé. Misha lui, regardait Jensen d'un air choqué.

« Oh, c'est pour ça que tu…. » Jensen voyant son ami dans l'embarras décida d'écourter la situation.

« Oui, c'est exactement pour ça. »

Malheureusement cela avait piqué l'intérêt de la jeune femme dans la pièce.

« Quoi ! Non… ne me dit pas que tu aurais tenté ta chance Misha ! »

Danneel regardait l'alpha avec un grand sourire alors que ce dernier rougissait de plus en plus.

_Oh great !_ pensa Jensen en morigénant son karma maléfique.

« Bon on verra ça plus tard ! Plus important : pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis mon chou ? Mais j'aurais du m'en douter, il y a une certaine ressemblance entre Jared et les jumeaux…»

« Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de mon passé… »

« Allé, tu peux nous raconter au moins deux trois trucs je suis sure ! » fit Danneel en insistant.

Jensen regarda ses amis à tour de rôle et comme les deux le regardaient avec espoir, il capitula.

« Bon très bien, asseyez vous,… hum vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Demanda Jensen en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine adjacente à son salon.

« Je voudrais bien du café si tu en as du frai ! » cria Danneel.

« Juste de l'eau pour moi s'il te plait. » ajouta Misha.

Après avoir servi ses invités, Jensen s'installa lui-même en face de ses derniers dans son fauteuil et se lança.

Il leur raconta tout depuis le début : sa rencontre romantique avec Jared à Paris, le fait qu'ils avaient éprouvés tous les deux ce lien transcendant entre un alpha et son oméga. Le fait qu'ils s'étaient liés a à peine trois mois après leur rencontre. Il s'était senti tellement complet à l'époque, tout simplement bien dans sa peau.

Il leur raconta comment son père avait débarqué à l'improviste alors, puis après que les deux alphas se soient confrontés, Alan Ackles avait exigé une cérémonie officielle de mariage… Mariage qui, plus les semaines passaient, se déroulait de moins en moins bien. Finalement il leur dit qu'avec la popularité croissante de Jared, plein d'omégas et de bêtas s'étaient intéressés à lui, et ce dernier l'avait vite délaissé.

« Comme c'est triste ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une aussi belle histoire d'amour se finisse comme ça. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas une raison plus profonde qui puisse expliquer votre rupture ? »

_Evidement_, pensa-t-il, mais pas question non plus d'avouer à ses amis ou à quiconque le vrai motif de leur désaccord. Il avait toujours eut honte d'être frigide, surtout lorsqu'il était lié au plus séduisant des alphas.

« Que se passe-t-il Jensen ? » intervint Misha plutôt inquiet. « ça te déplait qu'on parle de tout cela, hein ? »

« Non… »

« Si je le vois bien. On va te laisser tranquille Jen. » Misha saisit le bras de Danneel et la fit se lever de force avec un ''Aoutch !'' de cette dernière. « On se voit demain au boulot, ok? »

Jensen lança un regard reconnaissant à Misha, _béni soit l'alpha !_

Alors qu'ils partaient, Jensen s'assura que tout se passait bien pour les jumeaux qui dormaient dans leurs lits respectifs et sans plus de cérémonie, se jeta lui-même dans son propre lit.

_God !_ Ce qu'il aimait son lit…

...

Le lendemain, lundi, Jensen se réveilla en retard, la tête lourde, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Ce n'était pas le moment de trainasser pourtant. Il se leva et se prépara, puis prépara les jumeaux pour aller à l'école…

… Ouf ! Il n'avait que dix minutes en retard à son travail. Le studio était déjà bien vivant, ça ne cessait de circuler partout : les stagiaires rapportaient les cafés, les caméramans se plaçaient, les techniciens plaçaient les marquages sur le plateau, on transportait les costumes dans les loges…

Cela fit sourire Jensen, il adorait tellement ce brouhaha.

« Jensen tu es en retard ! Misha attend de se faire maquiller dans sa loge, allé file ! Oh et tu n'es que du matin aujourd'hui ! »

De nouveau dans la réalité, l'oméga se hâta dans la loge de l'alpha.

« Hey… ça va mieux ?»

Jensen sourit Misha avait toujours se petit regard inquiet quand il le regardait.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas Misha, c'est juste la fatigue. Allé assis toi je vais te préparer. »

Bon il mentait comme un arracheur de dents, mais bon… il n'aimait pas vraiment s'exposer ni ennuyer son ami avec ses problèmes.

Il le maquilla s'en plus tardé sachant que l'acteur était l'un des premiers à passer sur scène…

Vers midi, il avait finis son principal travail, mais restait tout de même pour aider si besoin. Il s'était arrêté deux minutes pour prendre un verre d'eau, quand il vit Jared rentrer dans le studio. L'alpha portait un costume blanc, superbement coupé qui épousait ses larges épaules et accentuait l'élégance innée de sa démarche et de ses gestes. Ainsi vêtu, il ressemblait davantage à un homme d'affaire qu'à un acteur. Quand il le vit, Jared lui lança un sourire.

Le cœur battant, mais résolu à dominer son émotion, Jensen l'interpella avec une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici Jared ? Qui t'as dit où je travaillais ? »

« J'ai appris cela… et bien d'autres choses d'une de tes voisines. Je sais aussi que ce midi les jumeaux sont invités chez un camarade de classe...»

« Oui et ? » le coupa Jensen avec un ton qu'il voulait mordant.

« Et bien j'en déduis que tu es libre et que je peux donc t'inviter à déjeuner. Oh et prend un parapluie il pleut beaucoup.»

D'instinct il se rebella :

« Non merci, je dois rester pour aider, beaucoup de personnes sont tombées malades et… »

« Allons, Jen, pas de fausses excuses. Tu sais que nous devons parler.»

Dans les yeux de l'alpha, il lut un mélange d'autorité et de tendresse qui le fit céder. Après tout l'avenir de Sam et Dean dépendrait peut-être de cet entretien.

« Bon… Accorde-moi deux minutes. Je vais chercher mes affaires et prévenir le staff que je rentre pour aujourd'hui…»

Sans attendre la réponse, il s'éclipsa. Devant le grand miroir de la loge il s'inspecta. Il portait simplement un t-shirt blanc avec un jean noir. Dans un geste impulsif, il réarrangea ses cheveux. C'était mieux… Un peu coupable il s'interrogea sur ce désir subit de plaire. Aurait-il par hasard l'intention de séduire l'alpha ?

Il se regarda une dernière fois puis prit sa veste en cuire, son écharpe et un parapluie.

A son retour, il remarqua sans déplaisir que Jared inspectait sa silhouette et que son regard s'attardait avec intérêt sur ses cheveux. Jensen sourit intérieurement, à l'époque il se souvenait que Jared adorait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts… on dirait bien que c'était toujours le cas.

« Nous y allons Jen ? »

Dans le taxi qui les emmenait au restaurant, Jared commença à poser des questions sur sa vie et celle des jumeaux. Il avait un ton inquisiteur qui mit aussitôt Jensen sur le qui-vive, alors il y répondit prudemment. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'ennuyait le plus. Il se sentait bizarre, les pulsations de son cœur parfois s'affolait et il avait de plus en plus chaud.

C'était surement le stresse de la situation qui causait cela. Il n'avait jamais bien supporté les situations stressantes…

A l'intérieur du restaurant tapissé de boiseries sombres, les tables éclairées par des bougies, se trouvaient isolées les unes des autres par de hautes banquettes et des plantes vertes, ce qui donnait à la salle une atmosphère intime et feutrée, plus propice aux tête-à-tête amoureux qu'à une relation d'affaires. Jared avait-il une arrière-pensée en choisissant ce restaurant ?

Se traitant d'idiot d'avoir pu songer à cela, il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte. Son malaise plutôt revint alors avec un peu plus de force que la dernière fois, il avait vraiment trop chaud. Tous les plats lourds ou chauds ne lui disait plus rien. Pourtant dieu savait bien qu'avant que l'alpha n'arrive, Jensen avait voulu commander à un Dinner du coin un bon plat consistant.

Dégouté par lui-même de son choix, il opta pour une salade… _Lui !_ _Une_ _salade !_ Pourtant il sentait que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait avaler sur le moment.

« Un peu de vin Jen ? »

Il tressaillit. Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'avait pas entendu Jared passer la commande. Et lorsqu'il lui versa le vin dans son verre, il l'huma un instant, s'enivrant de son arôme subtil, et osa à peine le boire.

Le vin était délectable, frais et fruité. Il décida de prendre plusieurs gorgées sous le regard satisfait de Jared qui guettait ses réactions.

« Rien ne vaut qu'un bon bordeaux. » Remarqua-t-il.

Jensen sourit, se remémorant les petites piquettes qu'ils partageaient autrefois dans la petite cuisine de leur mansarde. Comme Jared avait changé depuis ce temps là ! a présent il lui fallait des appartements standings, des voitures de sport, de grands crus de vin…

En soupirant, l'oméga leva les yeux vers lui. Dans la lumière tamisée des bougies, les prunelles bleues vertes, plus que jamais pailletés d'or, luisaient avec une intensité troublante. Avec ce sourire railleur qu'il affichait si volontiers, Jared déclara d'une voix calme :

« je suppose que nous sommes d'accord sur un point Jensen : celui de faire passer l'intérêt des enfants avant le nôtre. »

« Certainement… »

« Donc tu es d'accord avec moi, les enfants ne peuvent ignorer plus longtemps qu'ils ont un père. Je veux les voir dès cet après midi. Pas d'objection ? »

Son regard brillait et son sourire déjà vainqueur ne quêtait pas une réponse mais une simple approbation. Agacé, l'oméga eut aimé ébranler cette belle assurance. Malheureusement aucun argument ne lui venait en tête…

« Admettons que je refuse ta proposition, Jared. Cela changerait-il quelque chose ? »

« Non. Je veux faire la connaissance de mes enfants. »

« Je te préviens tout de suite si tu leur fait le moindre mal je… »

« Pourquoi leur ferais-je du mal »

« Je redoute tes caprices Jared. Si tu entres dans leur vie, sollicitant de l'affection pour repartir ensuite ce n'est pas… »

« Il ne s'agit vraiment pas d'un caprice Jensen. J'aime déjà ces deux petits et j'ai la ferme intention de veiller sur eux en tant que leur père alpha. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas de nature inconstante… »

« Tu parles, il me semble que tu oublies ta maitresse à NY ! »

« Jensen, on n'est pas ici pour discuter de mes prétendues aventures amoureuses mais de nos enfants ! »

« Prétendues ? Le rapport du détective de mon père était assez claire.»

« Justement ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé que le détective ait pu être soudoyé par ton père ? D'ailleurs c'est à moi que tu aurais du demandé une explication directement pas à un étranger plus ou moins manipulé. Si seulement tu étais venu à NY ! »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le faire, ma mère était malade. »

« Malade ? Mais bien sur ! Si tu m'avais vraiment aimé… »

« Je peux aussi te dire la même chose. Si tu m'avais vraiment aimé tu n'aurais pas exigé que je te rejoigne à NY dans les 48h ! »

« C'était pour que tu échappe enfin à leur emprise étouffante ! »

Jensen se sentait de plus en plus mal et leur discussion n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.

« Pour cela il aurait fallu que tu m'aimes davantage ! »

« Comment oses-tu dire ça Jensen ? Je t'ai aimé plus qu'aucun oméga au monde ne l'a jamais été ! D'ailleurs je me suis lié à toi et t'ai épousé. C'est bien une preuve, non ? »

« Une preuve ? Sans cette promesse de lien tu n'aurais peut-être pas réussi à me mettre dans ton lit ! »

Oui… il savait. S'était mesquin et faux mais il voulait le choquer ! Tirer une autre expression de lui que cet air arrogant et sur…

Il ne parvint qu'à le faire rire.

Soudainement l'alpha posa sa main sur la sienne. Cette caresse inattendue le bouleversa. Mortifié, il retira rapidement sa main.

« Allons, cessons de nous disputer Jensen. Revenons à l'essentiel. Où étais-tu quand je suis revenu de NY te chercher ? »

« Dans une clinique. Tu sais que la présence de l'alpha, pour les grossesses mâle plus que les autres, est importante. Tu n'étais pas là, et ma grossesse se passait vraiment mal. Si je n'avais pas été au repos complet, j'aurais perdu mes bébés. »

Jared blêmit.

« Quoi ? Tu étais malade ? Ton père ne m'en avait rien dit ! »

« Il t'as juste dit ce qu'il fallait pour t'éloigner et tu l'as cru. » fit l'oméga en haussant les épaules.

Jensen vit l'éclat de douleur et de regret traverser le regard de son alpha. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Ni penser à quoi cela pouvait bien signifier. Il voulait juste manger sa _foutue salade _ et partir d'ici.

_Bon dieu qu'il fait chaud, c'est insupportable !_

Le serveur venait justement de lui ramener la salade qu'il avait commandé et heureux de l'échappatoire temporaire, il se mit à mangé en silence.

D'un regard de biais il vit que son mari alpha ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi Jay ? »

Jensen rougit, sans s'en rendre compte il avait utilisé le surnom qu'il avait donné à Jared autrefois.

Une lueur sensuelle traversa fugitivement les prunelles de Jared.

« J'adore te regarder manger Jen, on dirait un petit chat. »

« N'importe quoi… » malgré lui il rougit davantage et Jared lui lança un regard satisfait et amusé.

« Je suis très sérieux, et d'ailleurs je m'interroge, t'es tu enfin éloigné de l'influence de tes parents ? »

« Et bien même si je vais les voir souvent, oui je le suis. Ils n'interfèrent plus dans mes décisions. Je suis beaucoup plus libre qu'avant. »

« Comment ça libre ? Libre… sur tous les plans ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« _Yes, babe_. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es toujours mon oméga. »

Jared était-il jaloux ? Loin de lui déplaire cette idée le ravissait secrètement. De voir Jared furieux qu'il ait des amants lui faisait ressentir une pointe d'excitation.

Mais d'ailleurs de quel droit était il jaloux ? lui-même menait une existence fort libre.

« Dis moi Jared qui était cette superbe blonde chez toi samedi ? la nouvelle femme de ta vie ? »

Il vit Jared se crisper.

« Tant que je serais ton alpha, il n'y aura pas d'autre oméga dans ma vie. »

« Pardonne moi si j'ai du mal à te croire. Mais je veux que la situation soit claire à tes yeux, je ne veux pas attendre un alpha infidèle sagement à la maison. Je veux vivre aussi et m'amuser si ça me chante. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il explose mais contre toute attente, l'alpha lui décrocha un sourire nonchalant chargé d'ironie.

« J'ai l'impression, Jensen, que tu cherches à me rendre jaloux. J'en suis extrêmement flatté. »

_L'enfoiré se moque de moi !_

Pour Jensen s'était le comble, son malaise, la chaleur, cette discussion… sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait il prit son verre et lança le contenu au visage de l'alpha.

« Bon sang ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Rassis toi immédiatement… »

Trop tard. Mortifié par son geste mais tentant de ne pas sourire face au cliché que représentait la scène, Jensen quitta le restaurant.

Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber mais il s'en apercevait à peine. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : regagner son appartement et appeler un médecin pour qu'il vienne l'examiner. C'est vrai qu'il n'y connaissait rien mais il était sur que son état n'était pas normal : il avait l'impression que ses vêtements irritaient sa peau et il n'avait qu'une envie les retirer. Tous…

Aussi, le ton autoritaire de Jared qui l'irritait tant, l'avait vers la fin au contraire excité, intensifiant son malaise. S'il était resté là-bas, il aurait surement fait quelque chose de regrettable.

Un bras puissant encercla les épaules de Jensen.

« Holly crap ! Tu es trempé ! »

« Laisse moi tranquille Jared ! »

« Non. »

Sans se soucier de ses protestations, Jared ôta sa veste et en couvrit les épaules du jeune oméga. Le vêtement, qui avait conservé la chaleur et l'odeur de son alpha, une senteur poivrée d'eau de toilette, provoqua en lui un grand trouble…

Il accéléra le pas avec le vague espoir que Jared renoncerait à le suivre. Hélas, il lui fallu attendre la venue de l'ascenseur.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, Jared y pénétra à sa suite. Il ferma un instant les yeux, accablé, le laissant appuyer sur le bouton.

L'ascenseur démarra, il y eut un silence insupportable. Soudain, comme il gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, il sentit la main de Jared passée dans ses cheveux mouillés. Les doigts glissèrent bientôt sur la nuque et d'une légère pression le forcèrent à lever le visage.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Jensen, que veux tu de moi ? »

Le regard hazel avait perdu de sa morgue habituelle. On y lisait une sorte de lassitude qui accentuait la beauté virile de son visage.

Bouleversé, Jensen fut en proie d'un trouble puissant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ressentait un émoi inconnu qui semblait monter du plus profond de lui-même.

La main de Jared, glissant de sa nuque à sa gorge semblait hésiter à continuer.

Pourtant, de l'autre main, l'alpha lui pressait audacieusement la taille. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne songeait même pas à l'en empêcher ! Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il attendait, souhaitait l'inévitable.

Comme Jared se penchait lentement sur son visage, Jensen lut dans son regard grave et complice qu'il avait deviné l'émotion qu'il provoquait en l'oméga. Alors, vaincu, Jensen ferma les yeux.

Les lèvres fermes et sensuelles de Jared capturèrent les siennes avec fougue. Ce geste de possession, d'une violence passionnée, aurait dû l'effarouché. A l'inverse il se sentit plus proche de Jared qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Nouant les doigts autour de la nuque puissante, il répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur dont il se serait cru incapable.

Bien souvent par le passé, il avait embrassé son alpha. Mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé cette impression. Comme si leur deux êtres, leurs biologies alpha/oméga se mêlait et s'unissait.

Jared s'arracha à leur étreinte à bout de souffle.

« Eh bien » dit il d'une voix rauque, « tu ne m'avais pas habitué à cela !»

Il se rapprocha et inspira son odeur à coté de sa nuque. Cela provoqua un agréable frisson à Jensen.

« _Oh god, you're in heat »_

Interloqué et privé subitement de la chaleur de ses bras, il frissonna et regarda, désorienté, autour de lui.

Jared lui jeta un regard attendri.

_I'm in heat ?_ C'était sans doute la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Pourtant alors qu'il allait entrer dans l'adolescence, le médecin de sa mère lui avait certifié que Jensen allait faire parti des rares omégas à être exempt de ces périodes de chaleur… Il lui avait même fait un vaccin pour essayer de remédier à la situation. A moins que… ? Un horrible doute s'en suivit mais il ne pu y réfléchir plus longtemps.

« Il serait peut-être temps que nous libérions cet ascenseur ? »

La voix de Jared, basse et rauque, lui provoqua des frissons. Il émanait de lui une aura bestiale qui semblait s'accentuée à chaque minute, et accentuait aussi sa propre excitation. Il y avait tellement de désir dans ce regard prédateur que cela mit Jensen dans un état second et sans plus attendre il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de son appartement…

* * *

TBC =). Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir de vos avis ! vos précédentes reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, merci beaucoup !

.


End file.
